In Love With My Step Brother
by DefiniteUke
Summary: We aren't really brother, my mom just married his dad, so its okay to like him...Right? Roxas has a problem, hes completely in love with his step brother, and things are getting worse. Rated M for other chapters. Mentions of SoRi and AkuRoku. MAIN:SoraRox
1. Girlfriend

You know when you are related to some one but your not actually related?

Things happen and you develop feelings for the other right?

Well me and Sora have been half brothers for two and a half years now.

My mom got married to his dad, so its not technically wrong.. right..?, Anyways.

Things started as just being brothers, doing everything together, telling each other secrets, you know the usual.

About a year ago is when it started, me Riku and Sora where running around the house with silly string before my mom and step dad got home, of course we cleaned up but that's after something strange happened...

I ran back and forth around the coffee table and dove behind the couch, it got dead silent for a moment before us three popped out spraying silly string at each other and all over the furniture all of us laughing hysterically like something actually funny happened. I ran to the next spot to pause for a moment and ending up crashing into something and falling backwards sending that person with me.

"oh sorry sora-"

I opened my eyes and turnt a crimson color. There was a line where how close brothers could get, Sora didn't know it but he JUST barely crossed that line. The odd thing was..I likes this position..I shivered feeling his breath against my lips only inches apart. I felt my own breath quiver as my heart raced, thumping against my chest so loud I could hear it no doubt Sora probably could, maybe feel it even with how close we where. His hands were resting on either sides of my waist near my own hands, his legs on either side of mine and one of my legs arched upward alittle.

"no..problem.." Sora whispered softly.

Riku was thinking we where still hidden and stayed in hiding. There was no way I would move and risk anymore friction. My eyes darted to Sora's lips for a moment a thought appearing in my mind. I blinked and tore away from it.

"Hey Sora, Roxas?" Riku asked "Did you guys team up again! No fair two against one!" Riku said jokingly.

"n-no actually I was just explaining to Sora how I didn't want to play anymore.." I said and looked into soras eyes for a moment before sliding out from under him and running to my room.

RPOV(1)

He nibbled on the edge of his pencil, ignoring the teachers lesson and doodled in his note book, something about rockets and the TV show him and Sora had watched with Dad.

The bell rang and she explained that our homework was due Friday. Roxas sighed heading towards the doors, school was out and it was Monday.

He waited patiently for Sora in the parking lot. Sora's 16, Roxas's only 15.

He opened the car door and got in. "Hey Sora, How was school?" The blond asked sarcastically, Sora had skipped today.

"Ha Ha, what about you?" he said smiling brightly.

"same old same old.." he muttered sighing and stared out the window.

"Jeez don't get too excited Roxas" Sora said laughing. He glanced over Sora as the brunette drove, staring at his lips for a moment then at his eyes. He turned away and sighed, as we arrived at our house. He got out and headed inside shortly followed by Sora, he went into my room and put his bag up before going into the living room, and plopping down on the couch, turning on the TV.

The brunette came in and sat down as well.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked nervously.

Sora shrugged "feh what ever good is on."

Sora leaned over the blond and reached for the clicker (2) he blushed alittle, Sora leaned back on the couch, sighing, turning on the TV. He sat there just staring blankly at the TV. Him and Sora always sat this close, why was it so different this time? He shifted alittle shivering slightly felling his breath against the back of his neck. He immediately got up.

"um..I need to go do homework!" Roxas said then raced down the hall to my room, then sighed and slid down the wall of the door.

"obsessed much?" He asked himself then, slipped out of his shoes and sat on the bed crissed crossed, reaching into his bag for his homework. He pulled it aside and put his bag back down on the bed. Laying down on his stomach he frowned at the assignment he was given. "What the hell is this!?" He asked and scoffed pushing it aside.

He turned over and stared at the ceiling, his naturally spiky hair staying in place only his bangs moveing across his face. He sighed 'I'm going to have to tell him soon..or..I have to do something!'

The blond sighed sadly and turned on his side, facing the wall. "What do I say though.." He asked himself then bit his lip, an idea forming in his head. He smiled and got up, fumbling with the door then ran out into the living room. "Hey Sora I have to tell you something reall-" He froze as his heart sank.

A brunette-ish redhead-ish girl sat in Sora's lap, facing him. Giggling. "Sora..that tickles" She giggled as he kissed her jaw, and neck lightly. Sora blinked hearing something then looked at Roxas, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Hey Roxas..sorry about that!" The girl's name was Kairi..(3)

Said girl blushed and got off of his lap, sitting next to him and leaned on his shoulder. Roxas held back the urge to glare at her. "What did you need Roxas?" He asked smiled brightly.

Roxas shook his head "i-its not important anymore.." he said coldly and glared at Kairi, forcing a bad smile "Nice to see you again Kairi.." he muttered before walking as calmly as he could make it seem, back to his room. He closed the door and laid down on his bed again "Ugh.." He buried his face into his soft feather pillow and sighed contently.

The blond boy stared at his ceiling before turning back to his homework which he left aside him to try and finish it. Once he finally finished it he took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was already 7:13 pm. He smiled alittle, Mom and Dad should be home soon. He walked out into the living room. Sora was on the couch watching TV. When he heard Roxas's footsteps he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Whats up?" He said while turning off the TV and looked at his half brother curiously

The blond blinked and stared back at him, stopping on the stop. "What do you mean?"

Sora shrugged "Earlier you wanted to talk to me right?"

Roxas frowned and shook his head "Not important anymore.." He walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge, opening it and reaching into it.

Sora blinked then followed, standing behind the door, arms crossed, a sarcastic smirk played across his tan features. Roxas looked up and almost laughed, the brunette looked cute when he did that. "What now?"

Sora frowned "your not telling me?" Roxas shook his head sighing, while walking over to the counter. "Sora, I'm serious its really not that important anymore..I cant even remember it now!" He said cautiously glancing at the older boy wondering if he knew he was lying or not. Sora sighed and leaned against the counter facing him "Some how I really doubt it Roxas.." he mumbled then shrugged, smiling at him "when your ready to talk im here!"

Roxas nodded and smiled back opening his soda and sipping at it calmly. He turned and looked at Sora who was staring back at him. He froze and slowly lead the drink away from his mouth, keeping his eyes on Sora the whole time. That's when their mom and dad came in through the door. Sora looked over at them "Hey! your home one time!" He smiled brightly, arms still crossed.

There mom came over and kissed Sora's forehead and then Roxas's smileing "How was your day"

Sora laughed alittle "good.." Sora's dad frowned "Sora I don't want a letter saying that your skipping too many days.." Sora blinked "H-how did you know!?"

His dad smirked "since when do you have a good day at school" Sora pouted, making the rest of them laughed. Roxas left the room and headed for his room, without a word. His mom frowned "Whats wrong with Roxas?" she asked turning to Sora. The brunette shrugged "I don't know hes been like this all day.."

* * *

**(1): Okay you probably have no idea what this means xD; Sorry, what I do in my stories sometimes is switch from a first person view to a second person view and RPOV mean Regular Point Of View**

**(2): Clicker means remote xD sorry again my friend says it all the time so by now I always use it.**

**(3): . sorry I just really don't like Kairi ; so if your going to review and say I suck for not liking then please don't review its just my opinion **

**Thank you for reading w Tell me if you like it!**


	2. Skipping School

Sora's dad frowned a little and nudged sora's shoulder. "Go check up on him.." Sora pouted "fine!" He walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, down to where his and Roxas's room was, side by side.

Sora knocked on the door.

"Roxas?" he opened the door and blinked watching his younger step brother sitting there on his bed.

"are you okay?" he asked curiously.

Roxas nodded a little "I'm fine..just teird.." he muttered. Sora smiled a little and walked in a little farther pulling the blond into a hug. Said blonde's face turnt red, he took a deep quivering breath, taking in Sora's sent.

"Get a good nights rest..I'll be going to school with you tomorrow so dont worry about anything.." he smiled again and ruffled his hair. Roxas smiled a little and slowly let his arms fall from around Sora.

"Night!"

Roxas nodded, looking like he just snapped out of a daze "o-oh! Yeah night!"

The blond waited till he closed the door before he started changing. He laid back on his bed, pushing his bag off into the floor. He switched the lights off in his room and stared at the ceiling, breathing calmly. He watched as the rest of the lights from outside dimmed slightly then turned off completely.

He then shifted over onto his side, closeing his eyes to make his senses sharper.

The silence was to much but at the same time just right. If only someone was there for him to share the silence with it wouldn't have been so bad. Roxas closed his eyes and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, drifting off to a blank sleep.

He slept a while before wakeing up again and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes a bit before sighing and looking over at the clock.

It was only 1 am.

He got up and headed into the bathroom, he splashed some water in his face and leaned against the wall. The door knob rattled slightly.

Roxas made a face and turned to it like it was deformed.

"hello?"

There was no response, a few minutes later Sora came walking in, his eyes half open with a misty, dazed look like he was far away or in a deep thought. Roxas blinked "Sora what are you doing u-" Sora grabbed Roxas's shoulders and pressed him against the wall a bit. "s-sora?" The brunette leaned in and then loosened up, putting his head in the crook of Roxas's neck.

The boy sighed and put Sora's arm around his neck, wrapping his own arm around Sora's waist.

"jeez.." he muttered under his breath.

"Come on sora wake up.." he whispered shaking him lightly. He got him to his room and sat him down on the bed. Sora fell back onto the covers, pulling Roxas with him.

Roxas made a soft sound and blushed as Sora rolled over on top of him. The brunette's head still in the crook of his neck.

"s-..sora?" he whispered.

Sora breathed lightly against the blonds neck and licked across it gently.

Roxas jumped and pushed back against his chest. He knew his brother, or..step brother was sleeping walking. He was keeping something away from someone, but even that felt like Sora was only messing with his mind. Sora licked across the sensitive skin again making the blond shiver.

He made a small sound and continued to attempt and push the brunette off of his body.

Sora rolled over bringing the blond with him, kissing lightly at his neck and murmured something. Roxas shoved away from him and ran out the door. He ran back into his room, heart racing, heat rising to his face and shirt messily moved aside from where Sora had kissed him. Roxas shuddered and laid back down on the bed.

"wha..mmnn.." he griped his neck and closed his eyes tightly _Stupid..sora.._ he thought to himself before drifting off again.

_Sora..._

* * *

Roxas woke up early the next morning and walked out of his room into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a soda, it was almost time for him to get up anyways.

He heard some rusting and looked around the corner into the living room, Sora had got up. He stretched and smiled at Roxas "Hey.." Roxas forced a smile then turned away. "hey.." Sora blinked out of confusion and shrugged getting a soda from the open fridge. Roxas left the room and went to his own to change.

Coming back out of his room and into the living room he frowned. "Wheres mom and..dad?" he felt odd saying it like that.

Sora blinked then smiled, he already got his clothes on. "They wont be home till tomorrow or so, some business thing.." he said and pulled his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his keys "you ready?"

Roxas nodded and grabbed his bag heading out the door, sora followed and opened the car door for the blond. He smiled shortly then got in muttering a thanks. Sora blinked and got in on the other side, not starting the car yet.

"did I do somthing?"

Roxas hesitated a moment then shook his head. Sora stared at him for a moment before turning on the car, then turnt it off. The blond blinked and looked at him "what did you do that for?" Sora stared at the steering wheel before looking at him "do you just want to skip today?" Roxas bit his lip from the inside then nodded slowly. This day was going to be extremely awkward.

Kairi huffed and twirled her hair snobbishly in her seat. Riku walked by and rolled his eyes "Sora's not here?" Kairi looked up at him and scoffed "no of course he isn't or you'd be yelling at us for kissing and stuff, PDA school rules and stuff.." she muttered coldly. Riku blinked "whoa..jeez Kairi someone having their monthly?" Kairi glared at him and he just walked away.

Namine walked up and sat next to her "hey whats up?" kairi shrugged "Sora's not here again.." Namine sighed "well neither in roxas..maybe there sick?" Kairi scoffed "Namine, why would they both be sick at the same time" Namine started laughing "maybe they swapped spit or something.." She continued laughing holding her stomach, unable to breath "I don't know! Its just a thought!" Kairi glared at her

"dont give me that look it was funny Kairi, lighten up!"

Roxas had left Sora in the living room, even if they were skipping the day he needed to study for the exam that was coming up. He sat on his bed, legs crissed crossed. Sora walked in and sat on his chair spinning slightly "what the hell are you doing..?" he asked boredly.

Roxas frowned "watch your mouth.." Sora laughed alittle and smiled "sorry.." Roxas smiled slightly, and shifted, things were getting awkward. The door was closed. There was a silence in the room. And both boys were in there. Sora pouted alittle before striding over slowly and sat down next to roxas, looking over his shoulder since he was practically behind him.

"What are you doing?" the brunette's breath tingled across Roxas's neck, making him shiver slightly. "Studying.." he said quietly and stiffened, feeling the brunette's chest bush his back alittle. His face heated up and he shifted. Sora breathed steadily, the sound smoothing its way through the room.

Finally, sora's hand came up and pressed it against the top of Roxas's hand that was on the book.

"Why are you studying..we are skipping today..don't you know what that means?"(1) he asked calmly and smiled alittle. Roxas's face turnt a full red color. "no..h-homework?"

Sora nodded chuckling lightly and turned Roxas around, a happy and satisfied look on his face. "yep!"

Roxas stared up at the older one and swallowed. Sora's smile turned into the blankest look ever, staring back at Roxas. It was getting intense, too much for Roxas's standards. The blond looked down then closed his eyes, trying to think of something to say. It was a really long time before Roxas had thought of anything, and he could still feel Sora's eyes staring straight at him.

He turned his head to look back up at him, figuring out what to say. Sora pushed him back against the covers of the blond bed, grasping the blond wrists and pressed then back against the bed on either side of Roxas's shoulders, with his knees on either side of the blonde's waist. He stared down at him still intensely.

Roxas's felt his face heat up. "S-sora..wha..what..?" he stuttered out a nonsense jumble of words then kept his mouth shut staring back into bright sea-blue eyes, that seemed to be in a sort of daze at the time.

Roxas's eyes widened when he noticed the space between them was decreasing, slowly but surely. His heart rate speed up almost immediately, the space between their lips where almost enclosed when someone knocked on the door to the house.

"Sora? Are you there?" The voice called from the front door.

Sora blinked then pulled away from the blonde, letting go of his wrists and heading out of his room into the living room. Roxas sat up and straightened himself out before folloing him out. Kairi jumped up when the door was opened and clung to him, arms around his neck.

"Where were you Sora!!" she asked and kissed his cheek. Sora shrugged "I felt like skipping again, didn't feel good.." Roxas watched slightly glareing at the girl. "Kairi, could you come by later, I was studying with roxas, he has tests coming up.." He said and smiled alittle. Kairi frowned and nodded then leaned into kiss Sora, who had already looked away. Kairi, seeing this as sora being adorable, giggled and kissed his cheek. "bye!"

Sora waved and turned back to Roxas, smiling gently, before walking back over to him. Roxas hesitated then backed into the wall, unsure of what to do. Sora put his hands on either side of his head on the wall behind him and leaned in again. "Roxas..I never realized your eyes from this point of view.." he murmured softly and leaned in a bit more, his breath dancing along the blonde's lips. "..I like it.." he said more to himself but Roxas just barely caught what he was saying.

* * *

**1: xDD sorry at this moment I kind of made sora sound like a pervert**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! 83 Thank you for reading!!**


	3. Are We Together?

**xD the chapter most have you have been craving for! 83 Kami might kick my ass but I am loyal to my readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas's heart was beat uncontrollably, like the first time during the game they played when Riku was there. His chest started to hurt. Sora smiled, it wasn't one of those reassuring smiles, or his normal ones. This was completely different, almost a smirk. Sora pressed his body against his a bit more, feeling Roxas's heart beat and chuckled lightly.

"Do you not trust me Roxas?" he asked, leaning in untill his lips were near the blond's ear.

"I-...I never said that..s-sora.." he said quietly and kept his arms by his sides. Sora's hands slowly moved down the wall to the blonde's waist, leaving his hands there and leaned in a bit towards his face, now staring at his lips. It was odd, this wasn't like Sora, although he never saw his intimate moments with anyone or even Kairi for that matter.

Roxas's face dropped. Kairi. Kairi is Sora's girlfriend. He turned his head away. Sora's face immediately changed "whats wrong..?" Roxas glared at him "Sora your dating kairi, if your doing this to mess with me...then get off.." he said and pushed him away gently, tears close to coming out of his eyes. Sora blinked alittle shocked of the blonde's actions, then smirked. He grabbed his wrists and pressed them up against the wall. "Why would I joke about this.." he glanced down at his lips. "..and what about kairi.." he pressed his knees against Roxas to make sure he didn't move.

Roxas's face turnt pink "Sora..that means your cheating on her!" personally, he didnt like Kairi at all, but he did have a soft spot for crying people and was hoping Kairi would leave him out of it. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts when Sora bit down on his collar bone alittle. Roxas yelped and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ow Sora, that hurt.." He felt the brunette smirk against his skin. "It was suppose to..but im sorry.." He nipped against the skin again and bit down lightly. Roxas made a light whimpering sound and turnt red. "S-sora..st..stop.." he stuttered out and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes a bit more tighter. Sora latched onto his neck making the blond squeak lightly. Taking one hand off of Roxas's wrist he slipped it under his shirt, traveling up his abdomen. The blonde's breath hitched.

Sora licked across the new dark red-ish mark on the younger ones neck, smirking to himself. Roxas panted lightly, his face flushed. Sora pulled away for a moment and stared at him, admiring his "Addition" to Roxas's looks. He smiled triumphantly and leaned in again, his lips brushing against the blonde's. Roxas's eyes widened. Sora continued to stare at him, letting go of his other hand and slipping it on his shirt with the other. Roxas gasped lightly, the brunette's hands were cold but he had better things to complain about. "m-mom and dad are gonna-" "They wont be home till late.." Sora said ignoring the fact that he interrupted. "w-what if Kairi comes back.." Sora shrugged and leaned in again. "Nothing will stop us..or this moment, Roxas..don't worry.." he whispered then went wide eyed and pulled away from him stareing at the blonde's neck like he just realized what was happening "Shit.." he siad under his breath, leaning his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "w-what.." Sora smiled nervously "I don't think cover up's gonna work.." he said touching the mark. Roxas winced "ow!" Sora smirked alittle then turned to the door when he heard another knock. He sighed and pulled his hands out of the blonde's shirt, slightly annoyed for being interrupted again.

"Hai?"(1) Sora looked up and smiled at Riku. "oh Hey!" Sora looked back and smirked at Roxas. "Whats up Riku?"

Riku shrugged "Came to see if your sick, also can I use your bathroom?" Riku laughed alittle. Sora opened the door wider for his silver haired friend "psh, go ahead" Riku nodded and walked by Roxas, smiling alittle "jeez don't take after Sora too much, he's missed enough school, your shouldn't start." Roxas quickly covered the hickey on his neck and smiled nervously "eheh..I wont.." Riku walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Roxas shot Sora a glare "Gah! Never again!!" he whispered, turning hot pink and stomped off to his room, leaving a smirking brunette.

Roxas walked into his room and laid back on his bed, sighing, before opening his bag to study.

Riku walked out of the bathroom and sighed "thanks" Sora nodded. "Hey Sora..why did you skip today anyways, there was no tests, or quizzes or anything, what the hell?" Sora shrugged "wanted to help Roxas study" Riku arched an eye brow "riiight..if you wanted to get away from Kairi I understand" Sora blinked and nodded slowly. Riku smirked and put his hands behind his head, in a lazy stance. "Ch' I still don't know why you like her" The brunette shrugged again "neither do I" Riku gave him a look "Well I'm gonna let you go 'Study' Have fun" He waved and walked out the door "Tell Roxas I said good bye!"

Sora laughed and nodded waveing back to him then silently closed the door, then smirked to himself 'Oh I'll have fun alright..'.

He creeped down the hall and peaked into Roxas's room, smiling to himself. Roxas's back was facing the door. He pushed the door open and walked in quietly, then quickly turned Roxas around and pushed him back on the bed, towering over him, pinning him again it.

"S-sora wait I really have to study for m-" Sora pressed his lips against Roxas's gently, feeling the blond tense up and relaxed under his grip. He loosed his grip and flicked his tongue against his bottom lip lightly. Roxas's face turnt bright red and parted his lips slightly, granting Sora's silent requests. Sora slipped his tongue into the smaller ones mouth, while inching his hands into the others shirt.

Roxas gasped against the kiss and made a muffled sound, letting his hands slid up and grip Sora's shoulders. There was a light thump, neither of them noticing that Roxas's bag fell onto the floor, and at the moment neither of them cared. He was never kissed before, and never kissed anyone. Not like this, only friendly peck's on the cheek. Roxas battled against Sora for dominance then gave up, the brunette pulled away panting lightly, smiling down at the other, admiring his work yet again. Roxas's eyes were half open and his hair was slightly a mess. The blond panted heavily, a string of saliva running down his chin.(2)

Sora smirked "never kissed anyone..huh Roxas?" he asked then watched as the other shook his head "n-..no.."

The brunette pressed his forehead against Roxas's and smiled "glad I was your first"(3) Roxas's face turnt red. "w-what about Kairi..?" Sora sighed and let his hands slid from his shirt and onto his waist "like I said before What about Kairi?" Roxas looked down shyly.

Sora put a finger under neither his chin, and lifted his face up to meet his, kissing his lips gently. "hey..don't worry about it..kay?" Roxas blushed then nodded. Sora slipped his other hand out from the blonde's shirt, not caring how far up his shirt was now and laid down next to him. Sora smiled to himself and looked at the red mark. Fingering it lightly. Roxas pouted alittle and turned on his side, leaning against his chest "why did you bite me.." Sora smirked "I claimed you.." Roxas looked up and laughed alittle "you cant claim people Sora.." Sora's smirked darkened, looking a bit playfully evil. "Yes you can.." The blond thought about it for a moment then turnt red "p-..perv.." Sora smiled "Just saying.." Roxas laughed again and then paused, closing his eyes, leaning against his chest again gently.

Sora ran his hands through his hair and played with a couple strands. Roxas wanted to ask if it was wrong, what they were doing, before he fell asleep. He didn't though. He wanted to ask about there relationship status as well, but didn't. This was going slightly to fast for him. He liked Sora..alot. So for the moment, he didn't care..

When the blond woke up he looked around, slightly cold ,and missing the warmth that was next to him when he was asleep, and wondered where the brunette was. He blinked and got up from his bed, straighting out his clothes with a light blush and headed out of the room. Sora had a soda in hand and was on the phone.

"Yeah..yeah...okay see ya then..love you to..bye" He hung up the phone and looked over at Roxas while taking a sip of his drink. Then smiled, setting it down. "Hey sleepy head.." he walked over and stood in front of him, looking like he was debating on doing something or not. "hey..." was Roxas's reply, he watched him carefully, a bit confused. Did he just dream all of that up? Or..Did it really happen. Sora smirked and leaned over, pressing a hand against his hip and kissing a spot on his neck, making Roxas wince. The blond blushed. Nope it really happened. Sora put his other hand on the wall next to Roxas's head and smiled brightly "Dad said they would be home soon..." Roxas blinked "I thought they were coming in late?"

Sora shrugged "Ehh, who knows Dad just called and said they would be in soon." Roxas nodded as a silence fell over them like a ton of bricks. He made a face and rubbed the back of his neck at the silence, it was getting to be too much. "Hey sora I have to ask you a-" Sora crushed his lips against Roxas's again, in a bruising kiss, slightly more heated than last time. This action made the blond gasp, which gave Sora the advantage of slipping his tongue back into the wet cavern. "mmnh.." Sora smiled to himself at the sound then pulled away, looking at the now gasping for breath Blond. Roxas gave him a look "c-chill your hormones Sora..g-god.." he panted out trying to sound serious but couldn't help but to get the butterfly feeling in his stomach.

"Also..Roxas.." Sora said looking down slightly and kicked the carpet.

Roxas continued panting and looked up "w-what..?"

"I have to tell you something.."

* * *

**1: OwO for non-otaku people or people who dont know Japanese "Hai" means "yes"**

**2: xD ohh sorry about that it almost went all "smex" on you O.O I got descriptive..OVER descriptive**

**3: XD AGAIN I made Sora seem like a pervy pedo x3 sorry**

**Thank you to my reviewers you guys rock xDD and some of the reviews were funny and made me laugh so thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Moving?

Okay before I get to the story i must say thank you to all me reviewers. You guys are just the coolest! xD they all made me laugh. Especally one in particualar:

Sorakun4ever

2008-06-02

'Roxas continued panting and looked up "w-what..?"

"I have to tell you something.."

"What?"

"You just my fuck buddy and I still will date Kairi?"

Bwahahhaha if that true that would be cruel.Maybe you should trough in Axel as Sora competition (Trought Chibi Axel to Author) here fatch hahahhahaa'

XDD oh god I started cracking up owo X3 you will have to see what is in store for this, new twists and all! Also before I get my head chewed off eheh sorry this chapter is late I know exactly what to write but I didn't know how to put it lol sorry Im a loser 83 enjoy!

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"wait you didn't let me finish!" The brunette said while rubbing that back of his head, nervously following Roxas back to his room.

"What makes you think I want to listen? When did mom or dad decided to tell me this!?" he asked again. Sora held his shoulders, pushing him against his room. Sora's room.

"Listen Roxas, it'll be a new place, a fresh start!" He smiled cheerfully. "Riku's even moving there too!" Roxas sighed "all my friends are here..there's Jamie and Kyo and Aki..I don't want to leave them!!"(1)

Sora sighed "Roxas..you'll make new friends" he smirked "don't worry it'll be..'fun'.." Roxas blushed and stared up at him quietly. Sora smirked again and leaned down pressing his lips against the blonde's, his hand going into his shirt alittle bit. Roxas closed his eyes and relaxed a bit. Sora pulled away, leaving his hand in the others shirt like it was nothing, leaving Roxas's face bright red.

"we still have a couple days, C'mon it'll be a new start and its for mom and dad's business!" He smiled "How bout it?" Roxas thought a moment then sighed, a thought coming to mind. His blush faded. He pulled Sora's hand out of his shirt.

"you'll be leaving your 'lover' behind, Sora" The brunette blinked then gave him a look, slipping both hands into his shirt this time and pressing him against the door, slightly confused "but..if every ones going then of course your going." Roxas's face turnt bright red. "I..I didn't mean me!!&" Sora blinked, puzzled. "then who-" He stopped "ohh.." Roxas looked away "Yeah, 'ohh' " he muttered. Sora sighed "Roxas I don't like her..I really don't" Roxas sighed "yeah but your still with her and..you kissed me so your cheating on her!" Sora sighed "What the hell am I suppose to do?! Your the one who's doing this all to me" Roxas blushed "just..gah..let me go pack.."Sora smirked alittle and followed him, until Roxas turned around, in his door way. "no, Sora.." Said boy pouted "why not?!" Roxas smiled slightly "I have to pack" Sora grinned and pushed him in through the door "But..I can help.." Roxas blushed and pushed him back outside the door "n-no!" Sora sighed "Fine Fine..but you owe me.." He said then winked and walked into his room. Roxas sighed, the blush still on his face as he closed the door and leaned against it.

_This is all happening too fast.._

He shook his head of the thought and started packing, he was going to miss all of his friends but maybe going into a dorm school was for the best? He sighed then stared out the window, a few brightly colored birds flew by in a pattern. He smiled a bit then continued working on his room again.

A bit later was when it happened.

Sora had called up Kairi and ended there relationship. Roxas laid face down on his bed, feeling horrible. and he locked his door.

"Roxas...please let me in!" Sora said, whining and juggled the door knob in attempt to get it, which failed.

That's why he locked his door.

"ne..please sora just leave me alone.."(2) he muttered and turnt on his side stubbornly. There was a silence, a very awkward silence. The blond simply ignored it until the door opened "Roxas!!"

Roxas turned over, backing into the wall, his heart racing. "What the hell Sora?!"

Sora smiled brightly "I have a credit card..works well on locked doors!"

He sighed and smiled back. Sora looked around the almost empty room. "Wow.." he sat down on the bed next to him. "your almost finished..Im not even half way close!"

"Yeah..."

He smirked and leaned forward, Roxas pushed him back his face bright red "stop it you horny bastard!" he stayed there a moment then Sora pouted "I just wanted a kiss!"

Roxas sighed, a nice shade of pink covering his face. "fine.." He leaned forward and Sora smirked, pressed him against the wall.

Roxas Glared at him "Sora No-" The brunette quickly pressed his lips against the smaller ones and gently prodded his tongue against his lips. Roxas closed his eyes slowly and parted his lips slightly.

A few minutes later Sora pulled away, leaning against the blonde's shoulder. "b-...bastard.." Roxas panted out.

Sora smirked "shut up you liked it.."

The front door of the house opened and closed. Sora quickly stood up and opened the door "c'mon Roxas!" Roxas panted alittle and got up, his face still flushed greatly.

He followed sora out into the living room and looked up at his parents.

"So..Sora told you huh?" Sora's dad said taking his coat and Roxas's mom's coat and putting in on the rack. Roxas nodded "yeah, he told me.."

Roxas's mom made a face "aww, C'mon sweetie..you'll like the new school! It has dorms, I could even put in a request for separate rooms if you'd like" He saw Sora panic for a moment out of the corner of his eyes and smiled, almost laughing slightly.

"that's okay, since you wont be there I'll have sora, so we can spend more time together" Roxas smiled slightly "It'll be just like home!" He saw Sora relax alittle, which almost made him laugh again but he held it back.

She smiled "well finish packing and got to be in an hour, okay? tomorrows your last day so rest up" She came over and kissed then both on the fore head while Sora's dad hugged them both and headed towards his bedroom."

"Night!" Roxas waved alittle then sighed turning his head Sora's way then shook his head, still smiling, and headed to his room "you are so odd.." Sora smirked and followed after him "I just wanted to share a room with you!" He ran up to his side and smiled triumphantly. Roxas looked up at him and smiled again "yeah well.." he sighed and walked into his room, laying down on the bed. "So riku's transferring too, ne?"

Sora nodded, leaning against the door way, looking Roxas up and down. Roxas caught this and blushed "Pervert stop it.." Sora grinned "Sorry Roxas" Sora stepped in and closed the door, crawling on top of the blond and hovered over his body. "I'm going to have to leave soon.." He leaned down and kissed his lips gently then smiled, got off of him and walked towards the door "night Roxas.." Roxas smiled shyly and nodded "night.." He watched as he closed the door then got up and changed into his PJ's, then plopped himself down on the bed again and slid under the covers. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes 'tomorrows going to be interesting..'

"mmnn..." the blond turned over and opened his eyes and looked over at his clock, it was only 4:37 he still had an hour and 30 minutes . He turned over then looked around his room, filled with boxes. He frowned, sighing alittle. There was a soft knock on his door that almost made him smile. "yeah..?" he called out, Sora opened the door, and stepped in, closing it gently behind him. "morning.." he whispered walked over to the edge of his bed and, crawled onto it, laying down next to the blond. "mmn..morning.." came his reply, lazily opening his eyes again. Sora leaned down and kissed him softly then smiled. "we have a little over an hour.." he whispered playing with a strand of roxas's hair. Roxas smiled alittle and nodded, Sora pulled the covers back alittle, exposing Roxas to cold air for a short moment before crawling under with him and pulling the blanket back down "you wanna sleep through it...?" he asked lowering his voice alittle bit, hearing Roxas's mom getting ready for work. Roxas pressed his head against the brunette's chest and nodded. "yeah.." Sora pulled him closer to his body and sighed nuzzling him slightly, his arm's wrapped around his waist.

Sora closed his eyes a fidgeted alittle, turning slightly a couple times with the blond still curled up to him, his head buried into his chest exposing a pale neck for the taking. Sora blinked for a moment then smirked, leaning down alittle."..sora what are you- Ow!" he whispered, wincing. Sora grinned against the new bite mark, or 'Addition' as he liked to call it, on the blonde's neck. His blonde's neck. "s-sora..what the hell are you doing.." he asked, his voice still filled with tiredness. Sora placed a hand on his shoulder and licked across the mark, sliding over him so he was hovering over him now, laying light kisses along his neck up to his jaw line then looked down at him.

"nng..D-dammit sora.." he pushed against his chest, the brunette gave in and looked him in the eyes intently. "what the hell are you doing?.." he asked tiredly. Sora smiled alittle "being affectionate.." he smirked and leaned down again, kissing along his neck. Roxas bit his lip a made a small whimpering sound. Sora smiled against his neck and nuzzled him gently. "s-.." he stopped and pushed against his chest again "sora.." he pushed him off of him and sat up, his face crimson. "Yes" Sora said placing his hands on the others shoulders and, leaned his head in the crook of his neck. "We should start getting dressed.." he muttered, yawning and rubbing his eyes softly while getting out of bed. He pulled up his shirt alittle so his stomach was in view then twitched and threw a shoe towards Sora.

"G-go change you perv!"

Sora smirked and rolled his eyes before leaving the room to go to his own to change. Roxas sighed and pulled off his shirt and the rest of his clothes changing into a pair of jeans and a designed black shirt, with his checkered wrist band. Once finished he brushed his hair, not having to do much with it since apparently it has a mind of its own. He shrugged and headed out of the room towards the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. He pulled out the milk, a bowl and some Lucky Charms. He sighed taking a bite of it an putting the milk back into the fridge.

He finished with his cereal leaped up onto the counter and looked over at the clock they had a good 15 minutes before they had to be at school. Sora came out and smiled at him. Roxas blushed and looked away stubbornly, making the brunette laugh. Roxas smiled slightly "hurry up and eat something so we can go.." Sora grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter Roxas was sitting on. He took a bite of it and smiled alittle "fine fine.."

* * *

OwO WEWT!!

(1) xD lol sorry I had to bring in my OC's -w-;

(2) and sorry for making Roxas seem 'emo' xD;; I love makeing fun of him so the idea was tempting -w- I hope you enjoyed this chapter more soon! 83

**ALSO: sorry if you see mistakes that have these characters in it ; : something happened and my computer replaced all my " 's so I had to go through and replace them 83**


	5. Break Up's For School

O.O before you all kill me, I'm sorry n.n; a lot of things have happened this past week, I got a terrible sun burn bleh..also an anime con is coming up and I have to prepare for it xD so I'm EXTREMELY sorry this is late. Anyways 83 I hope you enjoy 3

"Your...what?" a very upset and annoyed red head said hanging off the brunette's arm.

"Well yeah Kairi..today's our last day.." He said nervously. Riku didn't say anything, since he was moving to the school as well.

"So..I'm sorry but we have to.." Sora nodded a bit, mostly to himself and looked away, truthfully he was happy to break it off with Kairi, He had Roxas.

Kairi's eyes started to water a bit. She let go of him then slapped him. "You jerk!" she yelled, attracting some eyes from the other students around them. She ran off. Sora blinked, his eyes now wide and his head still in the position he was slapped in. His silver haired friend blinked.

"I take it she's...pretty pissed off..?"

Sora rubbed his cheek that was now sore. "Y-yeah I guess so.." he sighed then grabbed his stuff from out of his locker and headed with Riku down to there classroom.

Roxas sighed and stepped into the classroom hesitantly. Kyo and Aki came running up to him and hugged him.

"Ne, Roxas! Why weren't you here yesterday!" Kyo pouted, hanging off of him like normal. Roxas laughed slightly "um..I was packing.." Aki blinked "w-wait..your m-moving..?" he asked quietly, tugging his arm. Roxas smiled sadly and nodded. Kyo hugged and and began a fake cry.

"No!!, Roxas! You cant leave!!" he whined and stuck his lower lip out.

Jamie came over and nodded his head, sighing. "So whens your last day?" he asked. Roxas shifted "Well its kinda today.." he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-what?!" Kyo said standing up again and hugging him.

"Sorry..Sora just kinda told me and we spent all day packing our rooms our parents are working on the rest of the house, they're getting out early."

Aki bit his lip and looked down. "b-but you'll call us and visit us right?" Roxas smiled slightly "I can try!" Kyo squeeze him a bit tighter "Yay!!"

After all classes ended he walked to his locker to grab all his stuff. He already gave the note to the office and said bye to everyone. He sighed and pressed his forehead against the cold metal, half feeling better just by doing so.

"Roxas.."

Said boy panicked and turned his head. Sora smiled "Are you ready to go?" Roxas nodded slowly, throwing his back pack over his shoulder. Sora looked around for a moment then pressed Roxas into the locker gently, the blond blushed and stared up at him. "Sora we're in school, someone's going to see us.." Sora smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Roxas's. "Don't worry about it.." he murmured and wrapped his arms around his hips gently. Roxas slowly closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, griping his shirt. Sora parted and smirked "Now! Lets go!" He grabbed Roxas's hand and practically dragged him out the door to the car. "Jeez..you could have waited till we get to the car for that.." Roxas muttered.

Sora smirked "If you will!" Roxas blushed and sighed getting into the passenger seat. Sora got in on the other side and started the car. He backed out of the parking lot and headed for the house. "Do you think they finished?" Roxas asked looked over at him. Sora shrugged "Maybe..we'll just have to see, ne?"

Roxas smiled a little then leaned against the door. Sora leaned over and locked it, sneaking a kiss on his cheek. The blonde's face turned a light pink shade. "hehe your so cute when you look like that.." Roxas glared at him, his face reddening.

Sora stopped the car and got out, heading inside, Roxas following behind closely. "So are they home or not?" Sora laughed lightly and opened the door to the house. "As far as I know!" He walked inside, Roxas still behind him.

"Where..did it all go.." Sora asked, eyes wide. Roxas twitched "-The hell!?" Sora walked over to a window, that used to be behind the couch and pulled a slip of folded white paper from it. Roxas noticed and blinked. "Hey whats that?" Sora opened it and read it over and sighed. "It's just saying they already headed to the house and some instructions on how to get there and stuff like that.." Roxas nodded "Okay then lets go!" Sora pulled him back and pushed him against the wall, smirking. "Sora t-this isn't the time for this.." Sora leaned down and let one of his hands come up and pull the blonde's shirt off his shoulder a bit. He licked across the skin. Said blond closed his eyes "Sora w-wait till we get to the dorm, we'll be in the same room every day.." Sora bit down, making him yelp. "Ow! Bastard.." he muttered and gently pushed his shoulders back. Sora smirked and kissed his nose. "What Roxas said was tempting.." he whispered into his ear purposely in second person. Roxas blushed and looked away from him to where the kitchen used to reside.

"Lets just go.." Sora smiled and hugged him then let go and headed toward the car, holding Roxas's hand gently, but almost dragged him, making the blond start laughing. They got into the car and by then Roxas has stolen the directions to the new house. He smiled and pointed "Okay start by going to Cherry Street.."

After they left it had been almost two hours or less of missing many roads and unexpected stops for nothing, they finally found it. Roxas smiled as the car sputtered out to a dead stop in the drive way of there new house, and got out. Sora followed the pursuit and sighed. "So this is our new house.." he said slowly. Roxas nodded "Yup Linate Ave.(1) thats it!"

Sora nodded a bit and headed for the door of the house, closely following behind was the blond.

"Sora, Roxas?" a voice called from within the house hold. Roxas smiled at his mother's calm voice, as always. She squealed and hugged him looking around the already moved into house. "Isn't it just great!" Roxas laughed and nodded. "It's perfect" Sora glanced out at him through the corner of his eye and saw the blonde's smile, on cue bringing a smile on his face.

"Oh! You two, the boxes of your stuff is in your room. We already had the movers help put up the beds and dressers but you can move them how ever you'd like. Roxas your room is at the way end upstairs, Sora yours is right next to his." She said while letting go and giving the two a sweet smile, kissing both of there heads then left the room. "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Roxas blinked "wait I thought they where sharing a room..?" Sora shrugged and headed up the stairs "probably are bleh.." Roxas laughed a little then followed after him. Roxas went into his room and sighed "Okay..we have to order two beds for the dorm..and I have to pack..again..Dammit!" he muttered to himself then sighed, taking most of his clothes from the box and put it in the big bag he was taking to the dorm. Once he was finished packing one and a half bags of things he would need at the dorm he started setting up the things around his room that he wouldn't be taking.

"Roxas?" Sora asked walking in. Roxas laughed a little "theres some smart idea called knocking, ever heard of it?" The brunette smirked and hugged him from behind, collapsing onto the bed that Roxas was taking things off of to put in his bag and to put around his room. "Hey!" Roxas sighed and looked up at him, Sora smirked as he hovered over the blond. "Your mom already filled out the registration forms..so it looks like we will be starting tomorrow?" he said and smiled down at him. Roxas nodded a bit. "Yep!" Sora stared at him for a moment then leaned down, pressing his lips against the blonde's. Said blond smiled gently into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, pulling him closer. Sora's hands traveled down his side's slowly and onto his waist, a few fingers slipping under the shirt he was wearing, but not enough to touch the skin.

Roxas pulled away for a moment looking up into deep blue eyes. "Sora..you have to go to bed..Dorm. Tomorrow. Night Night.." Sora pouted then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.(2)

"Night.." the brunette said softly, getting off of him and left. Roxas smiled to himself then changed into his sleeping clothes.

Laying in bed for a while he turned over and laid on his back, almost the 15th time he'd switched a position to attempt in going to sleep. A soft knock against his door made him jump then he sighed and sat up. "Yeah?" Sora walked in, his eyes misty and blank. Like at the old house. In other words, Sora was sleep walking again. Roxas blinked then sighed. "Your so weird.." he muttered then stood up to bring the sleep walking brunette to his room. Sora forcefully pushed him back against the bed, but not enough to hurt him and hovered over his body.

"Sora..wake up.." he muttered pushing against his chest. Sora's hands slid into his shirt, running over his tummy. Roxas blushed and pushed back against him again, but he ignored it and leaned down, shoving his tongue into his blonde's mouth, making him squeak in protest. Sora pulled his shirt up to his chest and laid gently kisses down his jaw and neck, skipping his shirt and kissed right below his collar bone. Roxas panted gently and gripped his shoulders a little tighter "Sora..what the hell..wake up dammit!" The brunette continued kissing down his chest and made way to his tummy, dipping his tongue into his navel, making the younger boy squeak, as Sora' pulled away. Sora jerked a little, his grip loosened. Roxas took this advantage and slipped out from under him. "...Sora ba-back to bed.." Sora mumbled something in his sleep. Roxas started walking out of the room, towards Sora's. He huffed and put Sora down on the bed. "Damn Bastard.." he muttered then headed out of the room towards his to get some sleep.

"Roxas, wakey wakey!!" the blonde's mom said in a singy voice. Why wasn't she at work yet? He groaned and turned over "Alright..I'm up.." He muttered and pulled out some thing to wear. He sighed and picked up his bags. Then headed out of his room. Sora walked out and caught up to _his_ blond and smiled. "Morning!" Roxas pouted a little. "Your a bastard!" Sora blinked, stopping in his spot while Roxas kept walking. "What did I do.." he shrugged it off then caught up to him again.

"Dad I'm taking us to school!" Sora's dad nodded from the table between the kitchen and the living room. "Alright!" Roxas's mom hesitated "Call us okay? Once school is out and everything a-and on weekends too!!" she said. Roxas laughed slightly and nodded "Mom we are going to be fine..I'll call you after school! Love you!"

"Love you too! Both of you!" she replied.

Sora smiled and nodded, putting his and Roxas's bags into the trunk. Roxas got in the passenger seat and sighed. Sora smiled to him then started the car, waving to Roxas's mom and his dad. "So...we are sharing a dorm.." he said slowly and smirked to himself. Roxas gaped at him for a moment then turned red. "No molesting me at random times in the night.." he muttered then crossed his arms over his chest huffing.

"Psh, fine!" Sora said then sighed. "Maybe just a little bit?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Roxas's face only brightened with embarrassment "maybe.." he said slowly, making the smirk come back to the brunette's face. Sora parked his car near the entrance of the school and got out, with Roxas, and got his bags then headed for the school.

"Hello! How may I help you?" a girl at the front desk asked. Sora smiled. "My dad came in earlier for us and paid for our room and stuff" She blinked and pulled up a file pointing at the name. "Is this it?" Sora nodded a little "yep!"

She smiled and nodded. Handing both of them there schedules and a slip of paper with two keys and their room number. "There you go, room 714, the dorms are in the building number 2 across campus" Sora smiled and nodded "Thanks!" the two turned down the hall and back out the door.

Roxas sighed.

"Dammit if I knew they were over there we wouldn't have to carry them into there!" Sora smiled at him. "Get over it we would have had to get them out of the car anyways.." After getting across campus the opened the door to the lobby. He looked around, a few students looked there way but didn't mind them anything.

Riku popped out of no where and smiled. "Hey! C'mon I'll show you around!" Sora nodded then looked back at the blond. Roxas shook his head, still smiling.

"Nah, I'll head up to our room and put things away." Sora pouted for a moment then sighed and threw him a key. "Keep it unlocked for me okay?" He said them smiled at him. Roxas nodded, laughing a bit. "alright see you up there!"

He headed for the elevator and pressed a button heading up to the third floor, then looked around for his room.

"706...708...710...712.." he blinked then smiled. "Yes finally 714!" he placed the key into the key slot and turned it, opening the door. He looked around inside and smiled, setting things on the bed that was against the wall. He sighed and started putting his things away. Placing all his outfits in the dresser by his bed and put his other ramble of things every where else. Putting the other stuff in the bathroom. He sighed then leaned over and started pushing his now empty bags under his bed.

"Hey, I take it your one of the new kids at our school?" a voice said. Roxas blinked and stood up straight, glancing at the door. He forgot to close it. He smiled a little at the boy. "Y-yeah! I'm Roxas, nice to meet you" The red head smirked. "it's Axel, want me to show you around?" he asked and tilted his head. Roxas hesitated then shrugged, putting his key in his pocket. "Sure why not?" Axel smiled and nodded. Roxas followed him out.

"I take it you've already been in the lobby?" He asked as Roxas locked the door, knowing Sora probably wouldn't be happy about that. Roxas nodded "Yep" Axel smiled. "Right then lets go" the blond smiled and nodded.

- -

"So thats about it Sora" Riku said as they stopped at Sora and Roxas's dorm. Sora smiled and nodded going to open the door then frowned when it was locked. He sighed "Roxas open up!" He waited the blinked then put his key in the lock, opening the door. "Where did he go..?" Riku asked, blinking.

Sora shrugged, mentally panicking slightly. "I don't know but he already put his stuff away.." He set his stuff down then sighed. "he'll be back if he's not I'll just go ask some one" he said then looked around.

"Well I'll let you unpack, if Roxas doesn't show up come and get me alright? Room 783" he smiled then left, closing the door behind him. Sora started putting his things away, pouting. Great no blond distractions.

"Thanks again for showing me around, Axel" he said with a laugh. Axel had his hands in his pocket, leaning against the opposite wall of the dorm room door. "No problem, your in three of my classes, correct?" Roxas blinked then looked at the paper that was in his pocket then nodded. "Yup!" Axel smirked then nodded "Then I'll see you then, have fun on your first day" he said then started walking away. Roxas smiled and nodded "Right, see you later!" He opened the door, that was now unlocked and walked inside, closing it behind him.

"Hey Sora!" Sora pouted "Where did you go!" Roxas blinked "A guy was showing me around." He sighed. "Fine.."

Roxas rolled his eyes, smiling, then walked over and kissed his cheek gently. Sora smiled and wrapped his arm's around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him a bit firmly. Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned forwards. Sora's hands traveled down to his bottom. Roxas turned a nice shade of pink and gave him a look, pulling away. "Pervert.." he muttered Sora squeezed his bottom gently and smirked "Hey! I'm allowed!" Roxas shook his head then leaned forward again and pressed his lips against the others, Sora pressed back only rougher and prodded his tongue forward for entrance while walking his blond over to the brunette's bed and pushed him backwards on it. Roxas parted his lips as Sora's tongue darted forward. Roxas pulled away a few minutes later, panting. "Okay..e-enough of that.." he said, Sora smirking and got off of him. Roxas sat up then blushed lightly, hiding it, and walked over to his dresser, getting some shorts and a loose white T-shirt. He pulled off his shirt and then took off his pants, standing there in boxers, Sora watching him blankly. Roxas glared at him. "Pervert go change!" Sora laughed then rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright fine, but I'm going to eventually see you undressed Roxas" he said lowly, making the other turn bright red.

8DD good, yes? Sorry for the late wait, school started and I've been trying to keep the chapters long so it wont be extremely boreing, hope you all liked it!

lol don't ask I just made it up as I went along.

o.o yeah Sora's a horny bastard thats all I have to say..


	6. School's Closed

**I'm sorry its late guys, Schools been holding me back a lot and I went to an anime convention so I'm all messed up. Lol and I'm not getting such great grades either, which reminds me I have to finish two essays tomorrow..ANYWAYS! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Roxas sighed upon waking up. He sat up quietly and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock.

8:15. Shit.

He threw the blankets back then ran over to Sora's bed, crawling up onto it then started shaking him.

"GET UP! Class starts in 15 minutes!"

The brunette's eyes opened, then he smiled, pulling Roxas to lay with him. "Roxas they canceled school..don't worry.." he muttered groggily, pulling back the covers and tugged Roxas to lay next to him.

"Wait how come?" the blond asked, pink tinting his cheeks from the close contact but looked curiously at him.

"There was a lock down, about thirty minutes ago. Since they are still trying to figure out things they canceled school for today. But we cant leave this dorm, the lobby is as far as we are allowed to go.." he yawned and kissed Roxas's shoulder gently. Roxas sighed and stared at the ceiling. "huh...maybe we can work on that survey thing we have to pass in to the office.." He said then started to sit up, only to be pushed back down on the bed.

The brunette latched onto his collar bone, sucking gently, then traced kisses up to his step brothers jaw.

"S-..Sora stop.." he attempted a pout but moaned out gently instead.

Sora smirked and placed his lips over the others, making his way so he was hovering over the blond. The older boy made his way back down Roxas's neck and to his shoulder. Pants filled the air.

The blonde's stomach fluttered for a moment, something stirring within him.

Roxas gasped, pushing Sora off of him. "S-stop!" he got up and ran towards the bathroom.

Sora blinked, watching the door for a moment, completely puzzled. After a few seconds, panting was heard. Sora smirked, laying back down and turned on the TV.

Roxas leaned against the door to the bathroom and panted, a scarlet shade fell over his cheeks. "D-damn.."

Sora sighed to himself, a few mental images coming to mind.

Knock, Knock.

The brunette blinked. "Come in!"

"I cant Sora the doors lock.."

Sora smirked to himself then got up and opened he door. "Hey Riku!" His silver haired friend sighed. "Idiot, get some pants on and maybe a shirt..?"

Sora laughed and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pants and a shirt, Riku came in and sat on the edge of Sora's bed.

"So whats up?" Riku asked and watched him, a bored expression on his face. Sora finally pulled on the shirt and ruffled his hair a bit. "Ehh nothing really, waiting for Roxas to get out of the bathroom.."

Sora smirked to himself and looked at the door, as did Riku. Without the smirk, of course.

"I-I'm going to take a shower!" Roxas said through the door. He quickly turned on the shower with his, 'Clean' hand, slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower.

Sora smirked again. "Righty then, We will see you later Roxas?"

Roxas leaned against the wall, smiling to himself a bit. "Right see you later!" The blond waited till he heard the door close then sighed and blushed darkly.

"Damn him.."

Pulling the shower curtain open the blond stepped out of the shower onto the furry black bathmat in front of the tub. He pulled a towel off the shelf and wrapped it around his waist, he was in too long. The water started to get cold. He smiled gently feeling refreshed, in many ways that one(1). The door opened, steam from the hot water of the shower exited the bathroom as the blond stepped out into a slightly lower in temperature room. He walked over to the dresser and started opening the drawer --

"Hey Roxas, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to bre-" The red head stopped, half way through opening the door. A gray scarf was wrapped around his neck. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a black, red and gray sports jacket on over it, unzipped. Blue jeans with plain white shoes, and now a slightly pink face. Roxas stood there, half turned to him, water dripping from his hair, face, and body. Towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a bit low. One hand on the dresser handle and the other holding up his towel. Best part?

Bright. Red. Face.(2)

"S-sorry!" He turned around, hand still on the door knob, slowly closing it.

"I-its ... alr-right.." Roxas stuttered out and quickly threw on some boxers. "Y-your good.." Axel nodded and turned back around, staring at him for a bit then looked away. "Sora said to wait a bit and you'd be out..eheh.." he rubbed the back of his head nervously, smiling anyways.

Roxas blushed and pulled on the khaki shorts. "Heh its okay.." he said then unfolded the shirt. Axel appeared in front of him, pressing him against the wall with his own body. Roxas looking up startled.

Axel placed the towel over his head and placed his hands on his head.

"W-what are you doing.." Roxas said, panicking a little, while placing his hands on Axel's ready to pull his hands off him if needed.

The red head started moving his hands, gently drying off the others hair. He chuckled. "You cant put your shirt on with your hair drenched .. you'll get your shirt wet.." he murmured softly, Roxas snatched his hands back and kept them at his side, blue shirt still in his hands.

Axel let the towel fall and smiled slightly. "All done.."(3) Roxas slipped out of the pinning and started pulling on his shirt while getting socks from his drawer. "So where did you w-want to go?" he asked. Axel put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "To breakfast, we aren't allowed out leave the dorm area but if you want we can go the restaurant in the South-West wing?"

The blond smiled and nodded. "Sure why not?"

Axel's smile came back as he watched the other get ready. "Almost done?" "yup!" Roxas followed him out, heading towards the nearest elevator to go to the South-West wing of the Dorm.

"Hey Riku, where are we going anyways?" Sora asked out of boredom. Riku shrugged. "Checking out the school I guess, There is a pool on the first floor, a Garden connected to the second.." he continued reading the small thin book he was given at the office. Sora sighed and stopped and a vending machine, placing a dollar in it and pressed the Pepsi button. It vended, he grabbed it, and he took a swallow. "Wanna sip?" he asked and made a slight gesture with the bottle. Riku smiled and shook his head.

"Nahh I'm good Sora"

The brunette shrugged and took another swallow. "Hey we should check out the pool sometime this week!" he said interested. Riku blinked. "And why not today?" Sora chuckled. "Because, its a day off people will be using it!" Riku laughed a little then shook his head. "Your an odd one sometimes Sora"

Riku blinked looking up. "Hey isn't that Roxas?" Sora's head snapped up in the direction he was walking in, almost hurting his neck. "Oh, it is!" He smiled brightly. "Roxas!"

Roxas looked up from talking to Axel, then smiled. "Hey!"

Sora's own smile turned into a grin. "Where are you two headed?" he asked a bit curious.

Axel smiled slightly. "Going to breakfast.."

"Care to join us?" Roxas asked, Axel looked a bit disappointed but shrugged it off. The brunette nodded. "Sure why not? You coming too Riku?"

The silverette blinked, "Wait huh?"

Roxas laughed. "Pay attention, Dork, we are going to get breakfast, are you coming?"

Riku laughed. Dork was the nickname Riku used to call Roxas when they where younger. "Sure!"

Roxas nodded "Alright!" he started off with the other three, down the next hall, where the two halls either pairs where walking down split into a four section. Near arriving on the first floor, Axel and Riku walked out first. Roxas walked out of the elevator next, Sora groped him from behind.

"How was your shower?" He asked, smirking. Roxas turned red and swatted at his hand, "I-it was fine!" He pouted then kept walking. Sora waited a moment. There it was!

A nice view of a certain blonde's ass.(4)

I hate to leave it like that xDD but just think, Next chapter!

1: xDD Sorry I had to hint at it AGAIN 83

2: hah, sorry I wanted to set the scenery, image thingy~!

3: O.O oh-la-god, AkuRoku-ness? D: its like rape..Roxas thinks DO NOT WANT! :3

4: Yay for perverted Sora!~


	7. First Time

Yay another update, 8D anyways enjoy your sm-..Story ... 83!(O.O OMG IS THAT A HINT I SEE?!)~ xD Also, I DO realize my grammar mistakes, my grammar is fail, Better than some. But definitely worse than others. :3

Also before I start, I didn't realize I had more reviews and I went to check them xD you guys are amazing, the reviews kept me smiling the whole time! So thank you to the ones who have reviewed!

* * *

Axel ordered Miso Ramen, some rice and chicken dumplings(1) for them while they waited at the table.

"You two do know we have some catching up to do, right?" Riku said, sitting on the other side of where the other two were sitting. "Paperwork and crap.." he muttered and started fidgeting with a napkin from the holder in the middle of the table.

Sora huffed. "Eh! Who cares" he muttered and leaned back against the chair. Roxas sighed. "Don't worry I'll make him do the paperwork if I have too.." he leaned his head down on the table. Sora snaked his arm around Roxas's waist, and into his shirt slightly, unmeaning too, if a form of asking what what wrong. Roxas blushed. He had the inside seat so no one could see Sora's arm unless they tried.

"You okay?" Riku asked looking at the blond. Roxas nodded. "Ehh, my stomach hurts.."

Riku laughed. "You need food, Bud" Roxas nodded and gave a crooked smile. "Food!" Axel said while bringing it over to the table.

"Yes FOOD!" Sora smiled brightly then put his hands together. "Itadakimasu(2)!"

Roxas shook his head and laughed. "Itadakimasu.." he started eating slowly, as conversation started picking up. First about the food, then parties, schoolwork even Kairi came up in the conversation.

Not only was it awkward talking about her around Roxas. Sora seemed calm about it. He didn't care for her like that anymore of course but Axel and Riku kept pushing it. With Axel's constant questions and Riku's everlasting answers.

"Once we get to leave the school again we should go buy some winter jackets" Axel said while zipping up his jacket.

Sora blinked, a blank stare came over his face, chopsticks half in his mouth. "Yes we should! I have a few things I need to pick up anyways!" He said smiling a bit. Riku shook his head, half smiling. Roxas shrugged.

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea since its been getting cold out lately. All me and Sora have is our Fall jackets. Winters coming fast"(3**) Roxas took a bite out of an Onigiri. "Okay so as soon as the lock down if over then we will go shopping." Axel smiled. "Its settled then!"

Roxas glanced at Sora from the corner of his eyes. "What do we do till the lock down is over" Sora blinked then a mischievous smirk played across his face. Roxas's cheeks turned red. "E-eh no none of that.." Sora chuckled. "Well we could play an innocent game of twister with Riku and Axel" Roxas blinked.

"Twister?" He started laughing, making the older brunette a bit confused. "Why twister?" The brunette shrugged. "I don't know seemed like a good idea at the time but now that I think about it..it does seem kinda stupid.." He said before laughing as well.

"Hey Sora, Roxas! We can leave now!" Axel said from the other side of the door. Roxas opened it, to see Axel and Riku standing there patiently.

"C'mon lets go!"

Roxas laughed. "Right, right. Come on Sora" Sora laughed as well and followed the blond out.

"Who's car are we taking?" Riku asked looking at the other three.

"Well we could always take my car, unless you guys have other plans" Sora said placing hid hands behind his head. Axel shrugged. "I guess thats fine" Sora nodded and pulled out his car keys. When he ever put them in his pockets, no one knows.

"Hey not cool, I thought I was driving this time!" Sora said and crossed his arms, now in the passenger seat. Riku in the drivers seat.

"Do you even know how you drive. Your insane." He said with an amused smirk on his face.

Sora twitched and glared at him. "Ehh! Am not! Right Roxas?"

Roxas blinked then started laughing. "No way, Sora, You drive like a psychotic person"

Sora grinned. "Fine then! But I get to drive back!"

Riku chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah yeah, fine its your car.."

Sora smirked to himself, feeling proud. Roxas shook his head and stared out the window silently. Axel's hand started to stray too far. The red head's hand brushed against Roxas's upper thigh. Roxas glanced sideways at him. Axel laughed a bit. "Sorry Rox" Roxas nodded. "S'okay.." He smiled to himself and stared out the window again.

"There it is! Riku! SPEED AHEAD!" Sora said childishly and pointed out the window.

"Idiot get your hand back in the car!"

Sora smirked and stuck his tongue out at him.

Roxas shook his head again and laughed.

They stopped the car in the parking space. Riku the first to get out, tossing the keys over the car to Sora. "Righty then lets go!"

Sora smiled and waved at them, "Come on guys lets go!" Roxas laughed and ran to catch up. Axel and Riku blinked, looked at each other then started running. "Hey wait for us!"

* * *

"Bleh I'm tired now.." Roxas said and fell back on the bed sighing. "But I'm glad we got to get jackets today. Knowing us we would have forgotten and half way through December would be buying them."

Sora smiled and crawled up next to him, kissing him gently. "You sure your tired?"

Roxas Sat up on his elbows. Sora leaning over him. "Why?"

Sora smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, one hand going to the back of his neck, slipping into his hair, holding the blond into place with the kiss. Prodding his tongue forward.

Roxas kissed back, granting access into his mouth.

Sora smirked against his lips while shifting backwards so they both were sitting up. Hands sliding under the blond's shirt and up to remove the article of clothing. They parted in the kiss for a moment for the shirt to come over his head then came back together again.

The brunette's hands dipped lower towards the buttons on the younger ones pants. Roxas tensed up then nervously tried to calm himself. Sora kissed his cheek, making it down to his jaw and neck, nipping at the sensitive area while undoing his jeans and slipping them off his waist. Roxas wrapped his arms around the others neck, staring dazed at the ceiling. Sora gently pulled off the jeans and licked at the boys collar bone.

Roxas hesitated, half panting and let his hands slide down to unbutton Sora's jeans. Sora watched his face that was slight pink, lips parted a bit while he panting and eyes still in a slight daze. Sora smiled and slipped himself out of his jeans, and pulled off the shirt while he was at it. He came back and kissed Roxas a few times, short and quick, and getting a bit more heated. Sora leaned back again, pulling the other into his lap facing him, arms wrapped around his waist.

He lifted his hips forward and up slightly while a soft sound emitted from the blond's throat, making him arch, pressing back.

Sora gripped Roxas's hips a bit tighter and kissed him a bit forcefully, shoving his tongue forward into his mouth. His hands slid downward into the pale blue boxers that hugged Roxas's hips, grasping his hips again. Roxas shifted in his lap a bit nervously. Sora groaned.

"If you keep doing that.." he panted. "...there's going to be another problem.." Roxas's face reddened over the slight stubborn pout he had on, trying to force it away. He shifted again, Sora's hands gripping tighter on his hips. The brunette slowly discarded the boxers off of the blond, having to move some, making it awkward since said blond was still in his lap. Roxas blushed and looked away. Sora smirked, taking his off in the process but intentionally freeing a very 'problematic' erection.

He pulled out a tube from the bed side's table. Kissing Roxas's lips gently. "This might hurt slightly.." Roxas gave him an odd look. "W-when did you get that!" Sora smirked. "When we were at the store today..The lady at the counter gave me an odd look and asked 'Who's the lucky girl?'.." He kissed Roxas's neck while spreading some of the liquid over his fingers. "..I said 'A very irresistible blond' who smells really good right now" He said against his skin. "You ruined the moment.." he muttered making the other chuckle.

"I'm sorry.."

He pushed a single digit into his entrance, making the blond shift at the intrusion. "o-ow bastard.." he mumbled. Sora smiled a bit and sucked gently on his neck. He paused a moment then pressed in another finger. Roxas hissed slightly and bit his lip. "nng.." Sora waited for the adjustment then wiggled his fingers back and forth to loosen him up. Roxas shifted again, griping his shoulders with every movement. Sora finally added the third finger. The blond's nails dug into his shoulders. "a-ah...d-dammit.." he muttered and buried his face into the nape of Sora's neck. Sora pushed his fingers further, kissing the blond's shoulder lightly. Roxas jerked and released a moan against Sora's neck. The brunette smirked realizing what he had done.

Roxas pulled himself away from Sora's neck and looked at him carefully, resting his forehead against Sora's. Sora spread the liquid over his erection, quickly, then looked up to the blushing Roxas.

Ready?.." Sora asked softly, Roxas nodded a bit, lifting his hips carefully, while Sora guided him down. Roxas slid down carefully, upon meeting the head he winced, and continued down. Sora gripped his hips tighter. "nnng..m-maybe I should have prepared you a bit more.." he muttered, refraining from pushing the boy down forcefully. Roxas dug his nails into the brunette's shoulders harshly and let out a soft cry. Sora panted out then took a few deep breaths. "S-sora..f-finish.." he muttered out. Sora watched him, pulling the blond down even farther until he was fully sheathed in him. Sora gripped Roxas's hips sharply. Difficult to stand being under this condition without any friction. Roxas, buried his face against his neck again and panted harshly over Sora's ear. Making said brunette even more aroused. Roxas shifted experimentally, making Sora groan.

"..o-okay.." Sora blinked and looked at him. Roxas gripped his shoulders again, lifted himself up and slid back down again. Sora's eyes were wide while watching him. The blond's eyes shut tight, lips parted and a slight blush spread across his cheeks. Sora snapped out of his daze, groaning slightly and gripped Roxas's hips pulling him down onto him again. Roxas moaned out, wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders. Sora thrusted forward while bringing Roxas's hips down, meeting half way and sending his erection deeper into the tightness, hitting a bundle of nerves. Roxas jerked like before arching and moaned out loudly. Sora brought his hips down a bit harsher, and a bit quicker leaning his head against the blond's shoulder and bite down gently on his collar bone.

"S-s..ora.." Sora growled slightly and thrusted harder into the tightness still against the bundle of nerves. Roxas arched again, panting heavily and slamming himself down against organ. Sora panted gently against the others neck his pace increasing, one hand going down to Roxas's erection. Roxas screamed out, releasing himself over his and Sora's stomach's and the brunette's hand, resting his head against Sora's shoulder. The intense heat tightened around Sora's erection unbearably. He pushed through it and moaned loudly, releasing his seed into the other. He thrusted once more and slid the blond down on him.

Staying with him still fully sheathed in the blond, panting heavily, holding onto him tightly. Roxas made a slight sound as his panting slowed. He kissed Sora's neck a few times then looked at him, panting softly. "I love you Roxas" Sora said with a smile. Roxas blushed then kissed him gently. "Love you too you horny bastard.." Sora smirked against the kiss then pulled away. "Shower time.." Roxas laughed "You ruined the moment again.." Sora carefully picked Roxas up and off of him, making the blond shiver. He picked him up carefully and carried him to the shower.

"No sex in the shower.." Roxas muttered teirdly, his head leaning against Sora's shoulder, eyes closed. Sora fake pouted. "Aw shucks, my plan as foiled." Roxas smiled softly. Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass for him...literally.

* * *

**8D dude..I hope it didn't suck like my last one. I can write pretty explicit but I just get nervous when posting it for people to read, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**1: while making this part I got hungry, DAMN YOU I WANT SUSHI * throws pebble at Axel ***

**2: nothing I really have to explain, Itadakimasu is like saying thanks for the food, its respectful! Which is why I'm get odd looks if I say it xD;**

**3: lol WELL if I confused you I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I wrote before what season or month it was, and if I did then again sorry for the confusion. Since winter is coming, because November is almost over I though 8D I'm going to have to make a Christmas one too!! lol so thats why, haha sorry again.**


	8. Hot Cocoa

**This is VERY VERY LATE and I am sorry D8! Last time I posted was before Christmas..and now I'm posting before christmas all over again xD almost a full year and im sorry. ENJOY!**

* * *

Roxas turned over upon waking up the next morning. A sharp pain ran up his spine. He sighed and moved his head to look up at the clock. 4:37. He tilted his head up more to look outside. He sighed and turned over carefully, just then noticing Sora was in his bed and his arm lay across his side, he smiled and moved closer to him.

"mmnh..." Sora mumbled in his sleep then slowly opened his eyes. "Morning.." Roxas whispered tiredly. "Morning." Sora yawned then buried his face in the crook of Roxas's neck. "I don't want to get up.."

"Good because I'd hit you if you did..I don't think we are having school today either...it's snowing again.."

Sora looked up from his place under Roxas's chin and his eyes brightened. "Later on today we should get Riku and Axel and go sledding outside." The blonde's face struck horror. "W-why!? My ass still hurts.. " A smirk plastered itself over Sora's face, nuzzling into his neck again. "Oh yeah..but you know at some point Riku and Axel are going to be coming up to see if we are up.."

Roxas twitched. "At 4:37 in the morning?"

The brunette smiled. "Actually its 4:40 now.." Roxas shook his head and gave a sardonic grin. "Your such a weirdo.." Sora pulled him closer and stayed in his place. "mmhmm..and your warm. So we are gonna sleep for another few hours.."

Roxas nodded a bit then turned over so he was pressed against Sora's chest. He stared at the edge of the blanket, listening to Sora's breathing and how many beats he could hear thumping into his ear. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"Oi!! Wake up!!" Axel shook Sora's shoulder and frowned. "Roxas is getting ready and Riku's getting your stuff. C'mon we have to go outside Demyx is at a war with us! He's got Zexion, Marly, and Lex!" The red head stood up straight, watching as the brunette mumbled something and turned over. Roxas twitched. "Hey! If I have to get up so do you!" he pulled the covers back, leaving his half brother in some pajama pants and no shirt. He sat up and glared, wrapping his arms around him self as his teeth started clattering.. "Not cool!"

Roxas smirked, pleased. Though Sora would probably be the only one to understand why. The rest probably thought it was because his half brother was being put through discomfort. Hah right. Sora pouted. "Wipe that smug look off your face.." Roxas stuck his tongue out and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Hurry up Sora!"

The brunette twitched and nodded. "Alright, alright!!" He sighed and rushed into the bathroom. "You owe me!" Roxas blinked then perked up. Sora smirked, making the other blush.

Axel laughed a bit then patted Roxas's shoulder. "Lets get outside. Riku said he would wait for Sora!" Roxas hesitated a moment, he wanted to wait too, at the same time had to try not a raise any suspicion.

He nodded. "Yeah lets go!" Riku sighed with a bored look on his face. "We will be down once lazy finishes getting dressed.."

"I heard that Riku!" Sora's voice came from the bathroom.

Riku smirked. "Good"

Roxas shook his head. "Alright! We will go and stall Demyx and his team!" Axel punched his fist into the air. "Alright!" Roxas grabbed his wrist and started down the hall.

Axel followed and watched his hand. He smiled, finally getting some alone time with the overly adorable blond.. So far he'd liked the kid ever since he first met him. His eyes traveled down the boys back, staring lower that _he_ should. This was Axel Approved.

"Hey! Were is the rest of your team?" Roxas asked curiously coming across Zexion. The quiet boy sighed. "Demyx is building fortresses for the both of us.."

The blond smiled. "That's cool..Sora is still getting ready, he's being lazy.." Zexion made a noise of acknowledgement. Axel looked over the boy in front of him again as his hand slipped off of the red heads wrist. "So we are just kinda waiting now.." Roxas stated after a long and awkward silence.

"We could go get some hot cocoa for everyone.." The taller boy smiled.

Roxas looked up at him. "Yeah that sounds good!" Zexion raised a few fingers to catch his attention. "Lex..doesn't like cocoa.." Axel blinked. "..Oh yeah.. Raspberry tea then!" Zexion nodded and smiled slightly. "Alright then I'll wait here for you guys." Axel nodded then started walking towards the door. The younger and shorter boy followed happily. "Does Sora and Riku like Cocoa?" Roxas laughed and nodded. "At our old house before we moved here every Saturday we would go down town to some coffee house place where Sora's ex-girlfriend works and order cocoa and hang out..then we would go back to the house and have a guys night.." he flinched "okay I know it sounds girly but its more manly than you think.." the blond held up his arms and posed. Axel laughed.

"Alright Mr. Manly"

Roxas smiled. "So your in all my classes right?" He asked walking out the dorm house doors towards the cars. "Seems like it.." Axel smiled. "Oh since you just barely got here, to let you know we have Physical Education next."

The blond stopped and gave him an odd look. "Axel what the hell is th- OH!"

The red head laughed, opening the passenger door for the blond.

"Brain cramp?"

He smiled nervously and got in. "Yeah, I kinda died for a moment, we usually call that Gym?"

The red head laughed and shook his head, running over quickly to continue the conversation.

"Not really.." he closed the door and started the car. "If we do that the coach goes 'Jim? Who's Jim? I don't know a Jim!?' " He made a funny face along with the impersonation.

Roxas started laughing. "Seriously he does that?"

Axel nodded and started turning out towards the first stoplight. "Hey seat belt smarty.." he said once they got to the stop light, being Red. He pointed to his own seat belt already across his chest. Roxas blinked then started looking for his. Axel leaned over and pulled the belt across the blond's chest. He buckled it into place, lifting his head to meet Roxas's eyes. He stared at them a moment. They were similar to Sora's, so much similar but he enjoyed the blonde's over his brothers.

"The passengers side has a sticky buckle. Just helping.." He smiled.

Roxas stared back at him and nodded "Thanks.."

Axel nodded back then continued to stare at him. He started leaning in slowly.

Roxas had already looked away.

"Axel! Green!!"

Axel quickly pulled back and pressed the petal. He glanced at the blond, hoping that wasn't a rejection.

Said boy sighed. "Pay attention.." he laughed. "You'll get us killed!"

Axel's panicked expression died to a smile; happy he didn't notice the move he was trying to make.

He was also hoping there was still a chance to attempt the move.

"Sora, hurry up your taking forever!" Riku yelled in an almost monotone like bored tone.

"Blah! I'm having issues with my clothes!"

Riku sighed, laughing slightly. "That's because you just got out of the shower smart one.." the silver haired boy started towards the bathroom and opened the door. "Let me help you, they are probably waiting on...us...."

Riku stared at the sight before him.

A half naked Sora, boxers only, sat on the closed toilet stool, pouting, and glaring, at the pile of unfolded clothing in an inside out mess on the floor in front of the shower. He looked up at Riku then turned back to glare at the clothes. "Its all Roxas's fault.."

Riku moved so he was standing next to where Sora was sitting. Sora blinked and looked up. "Are you gonna help me or just stand there and watch me in my tortured state of mind sitting on a-" Riku pushed him back against the wall, one of his legs in between Sora's. He had pinned Sora's hands up against the wall, pressing his lips against his friends. Sora mewled against the kiss, partly in pain that he was just slammed against the wall, a tile hard wall.

Riku's hands started traveling down, slipping a few fingers under the brunette's boxer line.

–

"Riku? Riku!!"

The very frustrated brunette glared up at his best friend. "Did you space out or something?! You didn't get to hear the rest of my rant.."

Riku blinked a few times, dazed, but pleased with the fantasy? What ever it was he liked it and only wished it had really happened.

"Right..help ..roxas's fault.." He said a bit confused then picked up his clothes. He folded then right side out and picked up the slightly damp towel. He placed it over Sora's head and started drying his friend's hair. "Just hurry up lazy..try putting them on now.." Sora pouted. "Ehh heh heh.." he fake laughed and pulled the towel off his head slowly before getting up to get dressed. He leaned his back against Riku's chest while pulling on his jeans for balance, something the two friends normally did. Riku smiled and held his upper arms to keep him steady.

"Now where's Roxas?"

Riku blinked. "Why?"

Sora hesitated. "He's my brother I've gotta look after him!"

Riku shrugged. "He's with Axel, I think they are waiting down stairs with Demyx and Zexion and Lex." Sora turned around, pulled on his shirt and hoody. "Oh.." he frowned then zipped it up. "Already lets go!"

Riku smiled as the over-happy brunette started out of the bathroom. The silver haired teen followed shortly behind, turning off the lights as they left the dorm room and headed towards where they were suppose to meet everyone.

"Ah! Thank you." Roxas said taking the napkin from Axel to wipe the whipped cream off his hand.

The red head only smiled and watched him.

"We should hurry back, they are probably waiting for us." the blond yawned while throwing the napkin into the trash. Axel moved his free hand against the wall on the other side of Roxas, blocking his way to the car. Roxas fidgeted with his cup of cocoa, trying to fold the plastic part back. He watched as the warm breath left Roxas's lips and turned into fog around his mouth.

Times like this is when he noticed how similar the stepbrothers where to each other for not even being related. Anyone seeing the two together would think they were twins. Roxas's lips were always pursed out in a pout almost. As Sora's were fine lined. Roxas's hair was blonde, as Sora's was brown, Sora was rather tan as Roxas had a milky paleness to him. The red haired boy continued staring at fog escaping his lips.

"These things I swear are out to get me..I usually have Sora do this for m-"

Roxas's eyes went wide, instantly dropping his cocoa onto the ground beside him. His arms went up to Axel's shoulders, trying to push him backwards.

The taller boy pressed forward, forcing his tongue into the others mouth. Roxas whined in a panicked state and pushed him back. "A-axel. No!"

He tried to run towards the left. His heart was racing. Would this be considered cheating? Why did Axel do that? Loosing his balance, he fell against a rock that wasn't yet covered by snow, hitting his temple. Axel sat the other hot cocoa's down and ran to his side and shook his shoulders. "Roxas..H-hey Roxas!" Axel ran his hands through the blonde's hair for a moment, in panic.

The red head bit his lower lip and picked the blond up, sitting him in the passenger seat of his car before running back inside to get another cocoa.

When the blonde opened his eyes Axel was at his side. "What..happened?"

Axel smiled nervously. "You fell and hit your head.." He handed him the hot cocoa. "Are you cold?"

Roxas nodded slowly, a few images ran through his mind.

'Did Axel really kiss me..?'

Axel put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember anything from before you fell?"

Hell, he didn't even remember falling. He shook his head. "N-not really..just getting cocoa.." Was that a lie? Part of it WAS true..so it was only part of a lie?

Axel smiled. "I think your okay then.." Past Axels smile he was relieved Roxas hadn't remembered the kiss. Maybe he had thrown things in too fast, or maybe he just caught the blond off guard.

Axel turned his gaze back to the road. Roxas's hadn't even noticed the car was moving until now. The car was completely silent now, besides the sound of the heaters low murmur and the sound of the car moving across the black top, everything else was silent.

"haahh.. ow.." Roxas stuck his tongue out, after drinking the cocoa and forgetting it was that hot.

Axel laughed quietly. Roxas tried to glare but couldn't help but laughed too.

"That wasn't a very smart idea, Roxas."

Roxas huffed. "I fuhrgot.." He mumbled with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Axel shook his head. "I can't hear you when you have your tongue out like that.."

Roxas laughed. "I. For. Got."

Axel smirked. "Better, much better."

Roxas smiled and shook his head, staring out the window. His head started to throb. He groaned quietly to himself.

"Need some Advil or ibuprofen...or some midol?" Axel teased.

Roxas smirked back."I think some Advil will do just fine thank you.."

Axel shook his head and pulled out a bottle.

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Druggie"

A laugh erupted from Axel's throat. "No, I get head aches when I drive without my glasses.."

Roxas smiled and nodded, taking the bottle from Axel's hand, his fingers brushing Axel's palm.

He swallowed the pill then made a face.

"What's with that look?" Axel chuckled.

"I hate taking medicine.." Roxas replied drinking the cocoa slowly.

Axel smiled and faced the road. "We are almost there.."

"Gah he's not here..that damn hypocrite.."

Riku watched his brunette friend rant on. He smiled gently. His fantasy-day dream thing played over and over in his head. He looked his friend up and down for a moment before getting distracted by a car pulling in to the dorm student's parking lot.

Sora's eyes snapped towards the car.

Roxas picked up a few cups of cocoa. Axel leaned over and started saying something in his ear.

Roxas started laughing then looked at him.

Sora twitched inwardly.

Roxas looked up, his eyes brightened upon seeing Sora. He got out of the car and started towards his stepbrother and secret lover.

"We went and got hot cocoa!"

Sora's bitter expression didn't falter at the blonde's optimistic attitude.

Roxas frowned. "Sora?"

Axel walked over and smiled at the two before walking over to Riku and handing him his cocoa.

The silver haired teen smiled and tipped his head. "Thanks"

Roxas moved the cocoa into Sora's hands and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Axel.."

Roxas gave him an odd look. "Axel? What about him?"

Sora gritted his teeth. "He wants you, do you see how he looks at you?"

Roxas laughed. "Sora your being paranoid.."

"Come to the bathroom with me.."

Roxas blushed. "What about the snow ball fight?"

Sora started walking towards the doors.

Roxas sighed. "Sora forgot something and he's forcing me to go with him to get it, we will be back.."

Axel and Riku nodded and continued talking. Axel turned his head watching the blond leave, staring at the blonde's ass.

"Are you taking interest in one of them?" Riku asked curiously, partly joking.

Axel smirked. "Roxas .. just a bit.."

Riku laughed, slightly surprised. "Good luck, Sora's kinda over protective over him.."

Axel turned back to face him and raised an eyebrow. "You've tried..?"

Riku shook his head. "I just know Sora"

"C'mon Sora what's wrong..."

Sora turned back to face him and backed him into the men's bathroom, and into one of the stalls.

"Sora.." Roxas glared at him.

Sora smirked slightly and pinned him against one of the walls in the small-enclosed space.

Roxas leaned in and pressed his lips to Sora's.

The brunette instantly shoved his hands up the other's shirt. Roxas stood on his toes and pulled away.

"Hahh! Your hands are cold dammit!"

Sora pouted. "You'll get over it.." he bit down on his neck, making the blond cry out.

"Ass.."

Sora smirked. "Ehh I prefer yours.."

Roxas glared. "Pervert!"

The brunette leaned against him, moving so his knee was in between Roxas's legs. Making the blond stand on edge.

"Haah...stop.." He muttered, holding his breath.

Roxas exhaled quietly and slowly, Sora's lips hovered over the blonde's. Roxas leaned up for the kiss and Sora pulled away.

"H-hey! Not fair.."

Sora gave him a quick kiss and opened the door and waved his hand in the air. "Ladies first"

Roxas twitched then left the stall and headed out.

"Freakin molest me in the bathroom.." he muttered

"C'mon you can't tell me you didn't like it.." Sora whined, hands behind his head.

"I didn't say that.."

He smiled. "I don't trust Axel.." Roxas rolled his eyes at the comment. "I didn't attempt to push Kairi out of the picture for nothing, Sora"

Sora smirked and kissed his forehead. "Still."

"Hey where did everyone go!!" Demyx pouted. "I was interested in the snow ball fight! C'mon where did Sora and his little brother go!?"

Zexion thwacked his forehead "We are still playing.."

"Sora forgot something and forced him to go with him...oh here they come now.." Riku turned his head and smiled while finishing his sentence.

Roxas smiled and picked up some snow then threw it at Axel's jacket.

"So what are the teams again?" the blond asked with a hint of excitement.

Demyx smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. " Well~ Team A is you, Sora, Riku and Axel, and Team Awesome-Water-tastic its me, Zexion, Marly, and Lex!"

Sora pouted. "Aww we don't get an awesome name?!"

Demyx made a blank face. "Because…I am ..Demyx?"

Axel was chasing said blond now. Sora watched angrily.

Riku sighed. "C'mon Sora, relax a bit." The brunette huffed bitterly.

"I don't like Axel being all over him.."

Riku laughed. "Jealous?"

Sora blushed. "No..just..he's my brother..and..I don't like how Axel stares at him.

Riku shrugged, leaning over. "Forget about it, by the way, tonight at 12 I'm planning on going for a late night swim, you up for it?"

Sora's expression bounced. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Ahh yes Much Much hinting..**


	9. Swimming In The Snow

_Okay_, I am so sorry, there have been a lot of times I had worked on this chapter and I was almost finished with it BUT I lost the flash drive I had it saved on so, to my luck, I have rewritten it. It's been quiet a while ^^' again I am sorry.

_**BY THE WAY:**_ I re-read the first few chapters and thought 'Wow this really kinda sucks..' but im too lazy to e-write it xD Like seriously chapters one through five SUCKED XD sorry.

* * *

To everyone's shock, Demyx had won…and would not keep his mouth shut about it. Sora spent almost twenty minutes sulking. How could he loose, when he fought with Riku every winter he always won! He snapped out of his thoughts realizing he had another cup of hot cocoa waiting for him in the lobby.

"Hey Roxas, I'm going to go hang out with Riku by the pool okay?" He smiled brightly in his blue and green-stripped scarf. The colors only brightened the dashing blue eyes that he had in common with Roxas. The only thing that made them seem like they were related.

"Yeah sure." Roxas shrugged and sipped at the cocoa in his hand while Demyx wrapped his arms around the other blonde's head, who sat their, not even phased by the contact. "We will take good care of him for you!"

Demyx sat down at the booth they picked, chewing on some popcorn they were sharing.

Watching as Riku and Sora walked off, talking about something apparently funny by the look on Sora's face.

"What a great older brother you have!" The boy gleamed.

Roxas internally smiled. He knew how great he was. "We aren't really related Demyx.."

Demyx blinked. "What?"

Axel shook his head, gently slapping the back of his hand against Demyx's stomach.

"You are such an air head sometimes, Dem."

"_Sometimes_?" Came Zexion's voice followed by the raise of his eyebrows.

Demyx stuck out his lower lip. "Don't be such a jerk."

"With the insults you have Demyx, I don't think he's going to be hurt." Roxas laughed, leaning his head back against the wall in the booth they were sitting in.

Demyx sat to his left and across from him was Zexion who was sitting to Axel's left.

The pouting blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"…Think so?"

Roxas nodded. His expression between a smile and an honest nod

"Mmh.." He whined slightly, sipping his hot cocoa through the pink straw he had put in.

"Hey Roxas.."

The shorter blond looked up from fidgeting with the lid of his cup, flipping the tab back a forth.

"Yeah?"

Axel was leaning on his left hand. "You brother..and Riku?"

Axel's eyes seemed only slightly interested in the topic, which he couldn't understand why.

Roxas stared at him. "What about them?"

"Are they an item or something?"

A light laughter erupted from the boy's throat."Of course not, they've been best friends since they were in the womb.

Demyx smiled, like the innocent child he was on the inside. "A womb?"

His face struck horror.

Axel stared at Demyx like he had just said Zexion had left a thong in his room that he had recently wore.

"Whats your problem.. Does this have anything to do with our fourth year of middle school?"

Demyx slammed his forehead into the table then nodded.  
Roxas had been laughing since the look on the others face. "What happened?" He finally got out between fits of laughter.

Axel smirked slightly to himself. "Demyx skipped our Health class on how babies where made..and Zexion put himself up for the task of teaching him it, he wasn't too easy on him either."

Zexion's face had a twinge of amusement to it.

Demyx lifted his head and plugged his ears. "La-La-La! Not listening!"

The blond brought his sleeves up to his eyes and wiped them, he was in tears from laughing. Zexion didn't seem like the type to make is easy for anyone, especially Demyx.  
To be quite honest he didn't want to know how terrible it must have been for the poor kid. He was too innocent for anything. He still used comebacks like 'Jerk-face'.

* * *

"Don't you think someones going to walk in and just start ragging on us about how we aren't suppose to be in here?" Sora asked following his best friend to the left side of the pool where Riku was unbuttoning his pants.

He looked over at Sora and scoffed. "Eh, No, It's a snow day. Who in their right mind would even come to the pool to swim or even check on it besides us two?" He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side next to his pants. Ignoring the fact that he just called them both odd for swimming in the middle of January (1).

Sora rolled his eyes, pulling the fabric over his head and onto the ground. Riku never planned for the future like everyone thought he did. He was just a smart ass with a snappy comeback.

He finished undressing and jumped into the pool after Riku did.

"This is almost a really stupid idea.." the brunette muttered and swam over to the taller boy, who frowned. "You didn't have to come, you know." He splashed, shaking his head slightly to move the silver strands from his eyes.

Sora sputtered the chlorine water from his mouth and frowned back at him. "Shut up, and whatever happened to late night swim? Its like eight." He splashed back slightly, leaning against the inner wall of the pool, crossing his arms over his chest and used his legs to stay afloat.

"Well..I found out they close this place up after eleven-thirty, so does eight sound okay to you?"

Sora perked up and pouted. "Jerk! You said no one in their right mind would swim here besides us."

Riku smirked raising his eyebrow. "I say a lot of things don't I?"

Sora stared at him for a moment, his mouth and nose under the water as he glared at the boy to his right.

"Your an asshole you know that right?"

"You yell at me a lot you know that right?" Riku retorted and started swimming away, backwards might we add, to enjoy the time they had in the pool. The damn show off, he could totally swim backwards too! Sora fumed and launched himself over to Riku, clinging to his back, and dunked him under.

He turned around under the water and opened his eyes to see a puffed-out-cheeked Sora who, dare he say it? Seemed pretty pissed off for some odd reason he didn't know. Riku jumped back, taking them both deeper. Sora blinked. Was Riku really fighting back for once?

A serious yet sly expression came to Riku's face. He leaned in slightly, pressing his hand to the back of Sora's neck and used the other to pull him closer by the waist. Sora's mind hit a brick wall.

What could he possible be doing? Riku was so weird sometimes.

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by him realizing he was in water and maybe because Riku's lips was covering his own.

They rose to the surface, closer to where they could touch ground. Riku pushed Sora up against the inner wall of the pool. As if they had done it a million times before.

Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, pulling at his shoulders. It was almost too much to get caught up in the moment, that was until Roxas's smiling face came into his vision. He jerked away from Riku and panted, leaning back against the edge of the pool. Riku slowly started kissing up his neck, amused that he was taking a breather.

Sora stared at the ceiling. "This is so bad.." he muttered and bit his lip, pushing Riku back.

"Riku..Um.."

Riku glanced up. "Whats so bad about it..?" he arched an eyebrow, leaning into kiss his cheek. Sora tilted his head against it and continued to chew on the inside of his now sore lip.

"Well.."

Riku's hands traveled lower, resting with his fingers right above his butt where his back and bottom met.

The brunette's mind drew a blank. He didn't want to turn Riku down and ruin the friendship they had but he was already in a committed relationship.

His next words shocked, even him,

"N-nothing.." He smiled. What the hell did he just do to get himself in this mess?

* * *

"They have been gone for over an hour.." Zexion complained. "Axel and I planned to go study for the exam next Tuesday, you two up for it?"

Demyx frowned. "I wish I went with them.."

Axel stared at him. "You don't have your water wing's."

Demyx sputtered and laughed. "Hah!~ Who needs those stupid floaties? NOT ME!"  
Zexion stared at him as well, giving him a look he knew all too well.

"..They are in my dorm room I could have easily run and gotten them.."

He placed his head back in his arms on the table.

Roxas shrugged. "They always do stuff like this. Its a best friend thing I'll assume."

Axel grinned. "C'mon Roxas you've had a best friend haven't you?"

Roxas frowned. "Yes, I used too but Riku is different from him and her." He yawned. "Okay well I'm going to go to my dorm." He smiled slightly and grabbed his stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Bye Roxas!" Demyx turned around in his seat and waved much like a four-year-old would have to his playmate for the day. He assumed that's just how Demyx was. Sure Demyx did have his moments of a child but he did have his sentimental side.

_"Dude..can we go get some Jello..?"_

Roxas blinked then chuckled slightly to himself, Somewhere inside of him. It was there, he knew it. He only shook his head, he barely knew them and already he felt like he was apart of what ever it was they had. A friendship circle? What ever that meant anyways.

"Roxas! Hey." The blond stopped and looked back to see the red haired figure running up to him.

"Zexion and Demyx share a dorm and they were leaving..since I live this way too I thought I'd make sure I didn't make myself look like a major loser and walk with someone." He gave a gentle grin and shoved his hands into his pockets as they continued to walk.

Roxas nodded then laughed. "Reasonable, I'd have to admit..but what ever happened to study time with Zexion on the exam next tuesday or whatever?"

Axel shrugged, glancing over at the other with a, somewhat, charming grin.

"Well Demyx would complain to us about working and how we weren't involving him..so we decided to change the date till Demyx runs off to bother Marluxia again. So I thought it'd be okay to walk with you..?"

Roxas gave a stubborn teasing smirk. "And who said so?"

Axel blinked then shook his head, hooking his arm around Roxas's neck, pulling the back of his head into his chest.

"Don't you dare.."

"Oh-ho-ho-- Try me.."

Axel smirked, giving him a noogie then let the boy go.

Roxas laughed and struggled to get out of his grasp, once he finally did he playfully punched the boys shoulder. "Not okay!"

Axel shrugged, shoving his hands back into his pockets with a satisfied grin on his face.

The rest of the walk fell into a comfortable silence. He was pretty skeptical about this one at first, but Axel truly did seem like a good guy.  
"I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Roxas said once he realized his door was coming up. Axel nodded with another genuine smile before continuing forward down the hall to the dorm he shared with-..to be honest he really didn't know.

"Night Roxas."

Said boy gave a smile, waved and opened the door to their room. He yawned and dropped his jacket on the floor next to the counter to his right. Sora would scold him when he got home about leaving his things all over the room, but he was really too tired to care.

He leaned forward at the foot of his bed and plopped down on it. Giving the mattress an overly dramatized sigh.  
It gave under his weight, making it more comfortable, it being slightly stiff from being still new.

Things were still happening a lot faster than he expected. It was like one day he came home and Sora had read his mind about it all.

He still didn't understand how it started but he wasn't about to complain about it. Maybe he got bored of Kairi. Really, it was the same thing every few weeks. Her and Namine got into a fight, she'd come crying to Sora. Sora wouldn't know exactly how to handle it or say the wrong thing and she'd become angry with him. Then dump him on the spot. Sora'd confide in Riku and then she'd call him back, they'd make out on the couch and then everything was fine again.

It was always like that with Kairi. She had to add Drama to everything. Even doing things together as a group wasn't easy because she would try to molest him in public. He made a face.

Roxas smiled to himself. Except now..he had Sora all to himself.  
"..ight Riku!" The faded and soft spoken words came from the slowly opening door. Light began to shine through since the only lights on in the room was the small lamp closer to his dresser and the small light from their alarm clock.

Roxas smiled, speak of the devil. He lifted himself slightly, eyes half lidded.

"Hey, how was your swim?"

Sora almost jumped out of his skin to see Roxas laying there.

"A-ah good actually.." He cleared his through and trailed off, then smiled at the boy. "Your..back so early?"  
Roxas laughed tiredly. He collapsed onto his side, pulling his throw blanket up to his chest while he nuzzled the pillow to find a more comfortable position. "Sora ..it's almost five till ten."

Sora gave a sheepish grin and walked over to the boy, dropping his things right before the males bed. He climbed up onto it and curled up in front of him.

His arm draped over the males side, pulling him closer in a gentle movement as to not stir him too much out of his comfortable position."Sleepy?"  
Roxas shook his head, almost curling up into the warmth. "Exhausted.."

Sora smiled and leaned forward slightly his breath tingling against the other boy's lips.  
"Your wet.." The smaller of the two complained, pushing him away slightly. "Yeah well..?" Sora pouted. Holding onto his waist tighter. He almost wanted to refuse to let go. "But by the time I get out of the shower you'll already be asleep. Don't I get a kiss?"  
Roxas opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

His eyes were a glazed over cerulean like they always were. His lips, upturned in a fashion, making him look extremely tired and a lot younger than he actually was, tormented him. How his face was pressed ever so slightly into the pillow, making him seem almost sad like he knew what was going through Sora's mind.

But that same smile, that was so comforting, made the brunette want to sleep outside in the freezeing cold.

A thump turned into an ache deep inside the brunette's chest. He leaned forward for the ever waiting kiss he longed for. Roxas's hands moved up to his neck, pulling him a bit closer, and as soon as it started it was over. Leaving the brunette craving for more, not just because it was him..but because he didn't want to see that face after what he just did.

"Now go take a shower..you reek of chlorine."

Sora chuckled then got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The smile instantly was ripped off his face once he was behind the closed door. The closed door that separated him from Roxas, and that separated him from spilling his heart out of the boy of his recent activities. He couldn't do that. He'd seen Roxas cry before, it wasn't something you can forget.

What else **WAS** he suppose to do?

He leaned up against it and stared at the tile, across from him, before sliding down into a sitting position with his knees pressed up tightly against his chest.

He could feel the still slightly sore hickey Riku had made right below his collar bone from back at the pool. He rolled his shoulders and sighed.  
_He could had told Riku to stop._

He glanced at the discarded clothes of his boyfriend from that mornings shower, then bumped his head backwards against the door, adverting his eyes up towards the ceiling.

_He could have..but the thing was._

Sora stood up and started undressing himself, a deep hurt in his chest that was slowly pulsing towards his head. He was starting to get a headache from the feeling of guilt. A tan hand reached over and turned the knob for the shower, he stepped over the clothes and closed the curtain. Instantly he pressed his forehead to the chilled tile.

_He didn't._

_

* * *

_

1: okay...so it was originally the beginning of December but I've died so much (for like two years or so? WOW) that I'm gonna skip around for the next two chapters because lets face it, I fail xD;

I also REALLY hope that I've improved on my writing skillz and my grammar and such, I knew it used to be a problem but I've kind of cracked down and read over my shiz-nit like seven times xD; Although I'm sure there are still some mistakes

I hope you enjoyed, next chapter soon hopefully. and.. -o sorry if I confused anyone.


	10. I Would Never Cheat

I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I'm trying to update sooner but so far I've kinda been failing a shit load. D| As the end of the school year is nearing I'm trying to keep all my grades at least passing so I can get into that ultra-special-awesome English-writing class next year xD I'm excited, don't judge.

* * *

SO Here is chapter ten, which I know some of you have been waiting for. Things have gotten intense, yes?

Here it is! Enjoy~!

* * *

Sora sat there. Fidgeting in his seat. Who was he suppose to go to now?

He had Riku and Roxas always had Hayner.

He told Riku all of his problems, and if Riku was apart of it he'd tell Roxas.

Since they are both involved in the entire issue who did he have left?

Kairi?...Hayner? No- Bad idea.

Hayner had been home schooled by Roxas's Mom for the longest time before his mom switched jobs. Hayner was planning on moving up to go to school here with them since he was emancipated.

The teacher at the front tapped the white board to get some of the students attention before continuing on with the history lesson.

Demyx elbowed him slightly to make sure he was still paying attention.

No way would he go to Kairi. She'd probably freak out and tell everyone. Not to mention she was probably still angry with him for breaking up with her in the first place.

His feelings were now tugging him back and forth. There was absolutely no question. He loved Roxas. It was obvious to him. Riku had been his best friend since as far back as he can remember, but the thought and the sensations of kissing the silverette..not something he'd object to. He would admit Riku was attractive, anyone who had eyes and hormones could see that. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Man, he couldn't wait till this class was over.

Now what to do.  
Sora's eyes scanned the room, his expression full of a drowsy boredom. What ever he was suppose to do probably had nothing to do with anyone in this room.

His eyes passed to Demyx, who was swaying back and forth in his seat to the music that was streaming through his head phones. He definitely could _not_ ask Demyx.

A sudden ringing in his ears snapped him out of his trance of not listening to the lesson. He stood up, grabbing his things and headed for the door.

Thank god he had forty five minutes till his next class that meant anything important to his grade. Who needed to know about history anyways? A bunch of deceased dudes who fought each other over stupid stuff? Blegh.

He walked down the hall past the doors that connected the boys dormitory to the right side of the school.  
A nap would be sweet.

* * *

She fumed. She was clearly beyond pissed. How could he dump her..just like that? Maybe she was sad at first, depressed..sitting on the couch all day eating comfort foods and watching sappy soaps and crying her eyes out about some Antonio dude. But then it started to piss her off.

"Did he even give me a reasonable excuse?" she asked, turning to her blond friend who was slightly distracted by the computer game she was playing.

"Huh?"

Kairi scoffed and looked back to painting her toe-nails. "Namine, would you listen for five seconds?"

Namine paused the game and turned to her. "Okay okay, what?"

"Did he give me a reasonable excuse?" she repeated, annoyance leaking from her tone. The nail-polish was now knocked over onto her binder.

Namine scrunched up her nose. Great. Kairi was ranting—Again.

"Well he was moving, so I guess _that's_ reasonable."

Kairi leaned back in her chair and frowned. "We could have made it work. I gave him everything!"

Namine stared at her with a disgusted look on her face. "uhm...Ew. You had sex with him, too?"

The dull crimson haired girl shook her head. "He said he didn't want too unless he knew it was right."

She rolled her eyes and opened her bag. "What ever that means."

Namine gave another slightly disgusted look. "Get over it, he's gone now." She turned back to the screen.

Kairi glared at her then pulled out her cellphone. "What are we doing today?"

Namine shrugged then blinked and turned around to face her. "Oh! Remember my ex? He wanted us to go to the that new coffee shop to try it out." She grinned, excitedly.

Kairi gave her a look like the blond wasn't being rational. "Are you serious? I'm having issues coping and all you can think about is coffee with your ex!"

The smaller of the two glared at her again before rolling her eyes. "Get over it, Kairi. It'll be fun. You know I'm still friends with him."

Kairi sighed as she began to text back to someone. "Whatever, what time are we meeting him?" The blond shrugged then thought a moment. "Around four o'clock."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm just going to call Riku..see how things are going.."

"_..hello?"_

Her eyes immediately brightened. "Hey! Its Kairi. How's school?"

"_I-it's...it's great..can I call you back..I'm in the middle of..gym class."_

She frowned again. It seemed like no one had time for her anymore. "Yeah sure. I'll call you soon."

She looked up to see a frowning Namine, then glanced at the screen. She lost the game.

"He sure sounded out of breath.." She muttered, obviously not pleased with the fact that she had gotten so far and ended up loosing to a stupid android. (Yes I did just make Namine slightly kick ass)

The other girl nodded. "I called him at the wrong time." She smiled. "But when I call him back I'll be able to find out where they are.."

Namine blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kairi tilted her head and smiled again. "We have vacation next month don't we?"

She watched as the other nodded slowly, not completely catching her drift. "Well I'll ask where Riku is, then give them a surprise visit!"

Namine crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine."

She leaned back into her chair and watched and the red-head giggled and began painting her toe-nails again, ignoring the spill of the nail polish and the pungent smell of it. Namine scrunched her nose again, turning back to the screen, time to try a new tactic.

Fly through the area and beat the shit out of everything. Good plan.

* * *

"W-who was that?"

Riku looked at the brunette underneath him and shook his head. "No one.." He leaned down and nibbled on the sensitive skin of the boys neck. His hands traveling back up to his chest, under his shirt.

Sora stared back at the ceiling. This isn't what he expected when he was going back to his dorm to think the situation over.

_Sora continued down the hallway, almost mentally sighing when he noticed there was no one else around. He got to his door and smiled to himself, it was still locked. So he wouldn't have any one-on-one with Roxas. A part of him frowned upon the idea, he loved having secret meet-ups with Roxas, but the other wanted to be alone to think about what he had allowed Riku to do at the pool._

_He sighed, opening his door slightly._

"_Hey! Sora!" A slightly grinning Riku came walking his way. Sora half smiled and waved slightly "H-hey what are you doing out of cl-" Riku had leaned in and placed an innocent kiss on his lips, letting his fingers slid around his waist to the small of his back, gently leaning him into the room he shared with Roxas. Roxas his _boyfriend_._

_Sora stumbled backwards into his room, hearing the sound of the door shut quietly. Riku pulled away slightly and stared at him with a calmed expression. "How much longer are you in study hall?" Sora shrugged, a shard of guilt ripped through him. "Maybe thirty more minutes.."_

_The silverette nodded, pushing him gently back against the wall and began to ravish the exposed skin of his neck. Sora frowned, a light flush coming to his cheeks. He was definitely sure he liked it, the semi hard organ covered by his clothes proved that much. He was also more that definitely sure he liked Roxas. Loved the boy. He tipped his head to the side and was slowly sat down onto the edge of his bed, Riku making them both lay upon the sheets._

"_Uhm..Rik-"_

"_H-..hello?"_

_Sora blinked, the phone in Riku's hand the sound of a muffled voice was heard from over the phone._

"_It's...it's great..can I call you back..I'm in the middle of..gym class." Riku mumbled stubbornly._

_Sora stared up at him. Who was that?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Roxas where's your brother? He missed out on the rest of study hall." Axel said, jogging to catch of with the shorter blond boy who was walking, thinking the same thing.

Where was Sora? They had the next class together.

"I'm not really sure..We were suppose to go meet up to go to Art."

Axel nodded, putting a lazy arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Sweet, I have that next class. We could go together."

He closed his arm around Roxas's neck, pulling him in closer and ruffled his hair.

Roxas laughed and playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey!"

Axel smirked. "So what are you twins planning on doing this weekend?"

Roxas laughed. "We aren't really related, Axel. Step brothers."

Axel shook his head. "I know, It just works out that you two look kinda similar."

Roxas rolled his eyes in response and smiled. "We were planning on going home for the weekend actually, for my sixteenth birthday." Axel nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes playfully at the ground. He was usually good at keeping secrets, but he couldn't help himself.

"Ah..that's what he told you?" the red head mumbled, a slight smirk began to play upon his face.

Roxas blinked and looked over. "What do you mean?"

The taller of the two smiled. He really didn't want to ruin the surprise but Sora wanted him to make sure Roxas new that Sora had a surprise in store for him. "Sora has something set up for you."

Roxas's face flushed at the thought. Of course, not willing to share what those thoughts were of.

"So we aren't going home for the weekend?"

The blond asked, stopping at his locker to grab some books.

Axel leaned against the next locker over and shrugged. "Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise.." He gave a small smile. Roxas smirked back and rolled his eyes. His held up his hands defensivly.

"Fine-Fine, I'll just wait and see myself." He closed the locker and headed towards the art room.

"Indeed so?" Axel said and crossed his arms. "You wont try to sneak a peak?"

Roxas laughed, walking in through the colorful frame of the door. "Of what?"

Axel followed him inside, his eyes lingering south. "Of nothing.."

Roxas watched as the class rolled by, ever so slowly. About twenty minutes into the period, Sora came strolling in looking like he forgot how to put his clothes on. The blond smiled warmly to himself as Sora took his place next to him. He was such a klutz, he had always been that way ever since they were kids.

He could remember how he felt about Sora when he first met him. He didn't like the fact that he was leaving his old life for something new. A brother. He was so mean to Sora within the few months of knowing him. Then one day after falling off of his bike, the brunette ran over to help him up. Sora had fixed up all of his cuts. He had really acted like a brother to him.

He almost laughed. Jeez, he had been such an ass.

The brunettes fingers brushed his upper thigh in a greeting, making him look over and clear his mind of the memories that ran through it, Sora smiled.

Roxas turned back to the front of the class. Vexen, the odd weird dude that was in the front of the class, was kind of a space cadet. He was originally the science teacher but the Art teacher was fired so they needed a sub.

"Where were you?" Roxas asked with a smile, while two tan fingers hooked themselves in Roxas's back pocket.

Sora hesitated. "Met up with Riku, and planned to skip..but I decided against it." He smiled, stareing up at the front. Vexen hadn't even noticed him walking in.

"Sora, I'm marking you tardy!" Vexen's awkward voice came from behind the desk. He didn't seem upset though.

Sora laughed, shaking his head.

Roxas nodded, watching as Vexen scrambled around the desk, trying not to mess anything up, while search for the file with their work in it.

Axel from across the room was trying not to laugh. Vexen was weird. He had this odd OCD-thing going on about everything.

A note was passed towards the blond. He blinked, offering a smile to Zexion.

Who knew that Zexi liked art?

He opened the note, slightly consious about the curious brunette peering over his shoulder at the content. He smiled.

'What are you doing after lunch? Dem and me are going down to the store to get some popcorn, Movie night later?'

Roxas scribbled down his response. Why wouldn't he wanna go?

He could feel Sora's pouting behind him and shook his head. He'd make up for it

* * *

The red-head was face down on his desk, with a overly –oblivious– happy Demyx sitting next to him.

"This is going to be a long day, huh?"

Sora asked almost disappointingly. The stray feelings of guilt pricked at the corners of his eyes daring them to let liquid fall. He pushed the urge away and waited, getting a short response from the blond who now crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head in it to take a nap.

Sora watched him and smiled.

It WAS going to be a long day.

LOLZ What now! Inteennse.

PLZ READ FOR REASON:

Okay so I haven't had the easiest time writing lately. My inspiration is slightly lost. Like I know WHERE I want the story to go and how things will get and all..I'm just trying to figure out how to get to the point I need xD so a lot of the stuff in here was just "filler" bull-shit. XD I don't wanna rush into the good stuff yet so I'm laying it out slowly!

Sorry for the late-late delay! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
